The HandlerAuld Lang Syne
by Melissa92863
Summary: Some Language. Some sexual situations. This is the second story in the Rusty Saga. Joe and Rusty go to Dallas Tx for a funeral for one of Rusty's long time friends that died in a car bombing.


The Handler and it's characters are not my own. I borrowed them from the CBS Series The Handler.

This story is dedicated to two long time best friends of mine. Randy Brimer who I met in first grade 1970 

and Tammy Crawford-Coker I met in second grade 1972. Both of which I went though school with and continue to be friends with. Although they are part of the premise of this story. Not all events here happened. Liberties were taken for dramatic affect. At any rate I wrote this out of love for them. 

Rusty Mc Dowall was sitting in her office talking to Heather when Joe came down the hall. He had just talked to Marty and the news for Rusty wasn't good. He tapped on the door.

"Well, Hello Handsome." Said Rusty. Joe's face held seriousness.

"Hello Gorgeous. Can you come with me to Marty's Office?" He asked.

"Sure, Heather and I were just girl talking." Said Rusty getting up.

"I'll see you later Rusty." said Heather. "See ya Joe." She left to go to her office.

"Bye Heather." Said Joe. 

Rusty got up and went to the door of her office.

"What's up Joe? You look like someone ran over your cat." said Rusty.

"Yeah well, come on with me Honey, your not in trouble just Marty needs to talk with you." Said Joe. As he put his arm around her. He never did that inside the building. Rusty knew something was really wrong by then.

They got to Marty's office. Marty held seriousness in his face too.

"Hi Rusty, please have a seat." Said Marty.

"If I did something Marty………."

"No, Rusty you didn't do anything." Said Marty.

She sat down. Joe took her hand.

"Leland Johnson just called me Rusty." said Marty.

"How is he?" Asked Rusty. Then recognition and intuition took hold. "Oh no, something has happened in Dallas hasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes Rusty. One of your friends from Texas, Henry Stephens has been killed. I am so sorry." Said Marty.

"That can't be he was scheduled out of Dallas right after me. We all were." Said Rusty.

"Apparently things cooled off for your team and someone receded the transfers." Said Marty.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I know you and Henry and Annette were close as family." Said Joe.

"Yeah, oh my, Annette?" She gasped.

"Leland said she is fine. She's been put into a safe house for now though." Said Marty.

"You told us the Cortez Cartel or what was left after you busted the Dallas connection, was after your team and that's why you were here hiding within the Bureau." Said Joe. "Marty said they were ready to bring you back soon to Dallas."

"Yeah that's what it was about. Only you and Marty were supposed to know that." Said Rusty.

"Marty believed that Marcy should know since she is in charge if we are not here." Said Joe.

Then it hit her. She knew one of her oldest friends was dead.

"How did it happen?" She asked. She was starting to tear up. Joe quickly handed her a Kleenex.

"Car bomb. They said he was starting his car and it went up at his apartment. They found Colombian made fragments." Said Marty. "We know the Cartel is starting up operations again or at least we suspect it."

"Henri and I met in first grade in 1970. I met Annette in second in 1972 we used to……." She broke about that time.

"That's almost your whole lifetime Rusty. I am so sorry that I was the one to tell you that. Joe wanted too but I insisted I be the one." Said Marty coming around from behind his desk."

"Marty they were like the three Musketeers. They went though school, college and Quantico together." Said Joe.

"That is a friendship that goes beyond friendship." Said Marty.

Rusty couldn't hold it anymore. She began sobbing.

"Joe why don't you use my office for a little while until…….."

"Ok Marty. I can stay with her." Said Joe. Marty put his hand on Rusty's shoulder and she patted it. She looked up at him.

"I know it was hard telling me thanks for doing it though." Said Rusty.

"Take care Rusty." Said Marty. He walked out of his office and down the hall. Joe got up and closed the door.

"I'm so sorry Rusty. God I wish this hadn't happened. I know you feel you lost a brother and I know what that would feel like to me." Said Joe. She looked at him and started crying again. Joe just reached out his arms and embraced her.

"Some how we will make this ok or as ok as it gets." Said Joe holding her close. "I promise you what ever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"I know you will. I'm going to the funeral." Said Rusty. She was holding on tight herself.

"Leland said that you shouldn't go." Said Joe.

"Joe I have too. We served 15 years together. I can't not go I don't care what is waiting on me. Hell, high water or the Cartel." Said Rusty pulling back a little to look him in the eye.

"Ok then, I knew nothing could keep you away from that. I'll get an ok from Marty and go with you. You can't go alone." Said Joe. He let go of her a little.

"You don't need to do that. What about your team?" She asked.

"You mean our team." Said Joe.

"Yeah our team. Who is going to take over?" She asked.

"Marty and Marcy will for now." said Joe. "It's slow right now nothing really drastic has happened here."

"Ok if you want to." Said Rusty.

"You know how I feel about you Rusty. I know it's only been a little over two months but….Honey I care about you a lot."

"Probably as much as I care about you." said Rusty looking into his eyes.

"Ok then, it's settled I'm going with you to Dallas to the funeral." said Joe.

"I'm sorry you have to go for that reason." Said Rusty. "I would have liked for you to have met Henry." 

"I'm sure he was a great guy. He would have to be. Seeing you knew him such a long time ." Said Joe.

"Yeah he put up with me longer than the ex did." said Rusty.

"Why didn't you marry him instead?" Asked Joe.

"How would you feel kissing your brother?" She asked.

"Ok enough said." Said Joe. "I understand."

"I need to get out of here and to a bar for a bottle of Jose' Gold." Said Rusty.

"Oh no you aren't going that route." Said Joe.

"I need it for a toast Joe." said Rusty.

"Ok then. But later it's only noon Rusty. I'm not going to let you get wasted about this." Said Joe.

"I don't need to feel right now. Or at least I don't need to feel pain." Said Rusty.

"Then I take you home and stay with you until I feel you are going to be ok or have Heather stay the night." Said Joe.

"I wish you would, actually." Said Rusty looking at him.

"Oh? Why me?" He asked.

"Sometimes a woman just needs her man around for comfort, just like a man would need his woman for comfort." Said Rusty. 

"It's nice you think of me as such. It happened quickly too. But yeah, I know how you feel. We really never had to say much about it did we?" He asked.

"No, and getting me help after the Max incident cinched it. You picked up on that before Heather could spill." Said Rusty.

"I knew you were in trouble. Why do you think the night we played cards I didn't stay all night?" He asked.

"Because you knew it wasn't time." Said Rusty.

"Yeah and I knew you were in trouble then, but I didn't think a kiss would hurt the process." Said Joe.

"No, but it helped the healing." Said Rusty.

"Glad you saw it like that. I'll get the ok from Marty and we will go tomorrow." Said Joe.

"Did Leland say when the funeral was?"

"Day after tomorrow." said Joe.

"Ok. Let's go home." Said Rusty.

"Good idea." Said Joe. He saw Marty coming back down the hall. He motioned Marty to come outside the door and talk. He closed the door.

"She wants to go to the funeral." Said Joe.

"She isn't supposed to Joe." Said Marty. "But I think if you go with her it would be ok." Said Marty.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you could spare us for a few days." said Joe.

"You bet. Anything that little lady wants is ok with me. If they were that close she needs to be there for her other long time friend." Said Marty. "You ever been to Texas?"

"No, never. But it would be like me taking Rusty to New York." Said Joe. "I might do that sometime."

"Joe what happens if she gets recalled to Texas?" Said Marty.

"We will find out when it happens Marty. I will say I'm pretty stuck on her." Said Joe. "I just found her, I am not going to loose her."

"I know Joe. It's been hard for you and now you find Rusty. That's not bad though. You must be doing something right she's pretty stuck on you too." said Marty. "I know if I found someone as good as she is I would marry her before she got wise to me." 

"Yeah, I had that thought cross my mind. I wasn't sure though I wanted to go though all that again." Said Joe.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about with Rusty, Joe. Do what you can for her I know you will anyway. You know we all love Rusty here. She has been such an asset since she came here last August." Said Marty.

"Yeah and she needs to know that Marty. I'm just as guilty of not saying it." Said Joe. "I wasn't sure how you felt about our relationship."

"I'm not putting a limit on you two. You work well together and you don't let the personal stuff mess up the job. You never have. If it be known you both are better together than apart." Said Marty. "Food for thought Joe. Take it or leave it."

"Well, if you aren't' going to bust our chops I will think on it." Said Joe.

"Have I ever? Only because you two keep it professional." Said Marty.

"Yeah Marty we do." Said Joe. "I'm taking her home now if it's ok? She needs someone with her."

"You're the man for the job. Marcy and I will take over for a while here. Go tomorrow and I'll give you leave for 5 days." said Marty.

"Oh the weekend, right ok." said Joe. "Thanks Marty." He opened the door.

"Honey, we got 5 days for the funeral." Said Joe.

"Oh Marty thanks so much." said Rusty. "You're the best next to Joe."

"You put me in good company there Rusty. You know you have really been an asset to us since you came in August. Please Dear do take care. But I know you will be with someone that cares a lot for you." Said Marty. She reached up and hugged him.

"Thanks again Uncle Marty." said Rusty.

"Is she ever going to let us live that down?" He asked.

"I doubt it." said Joe smiling a little and shaking his head. "Come on Honey, and we will get some lunch and then you are going to rest some."

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes I insist on it. It's a three hour plane ride back I think tomorrow and you will need your rest for that." said Joe.

"Something like that." Said Rusty.

Outside Marty's office Heather, Darnell and Lily were talking about what might be going on.

"It looks serious guys." Said Heather. "Joe came to her office and his face was as rigid as I had ever seen it."

"Do you think she did something?" Asked Lily.

"No, this looks personal to me." Said Heather.

"Let's offer help for her ok?" Asked Darnell. "She's a part of us now."

"Yeah, I'll go." Said Heather.

"Well, you are her best friend here now." Said Darnell. Marcy came up about that time.

"Hi Marcy." Said Lily.

"Hi guys, listen I know what's going on. One of Rusty's long time friends was killed this morning in Dallas. He was killed by a car bomb." Said Marcy.

"Oh man, Henry?" Asked Heather.

"Yeah, Henry Stephens." Said Marcy. "He and Rusty were the same age."

"Man to be……….Car bomb?" Asked Darnell.

"Rusty and her team had busted the Cortez Cartel and they busted up her team to protect them. After Rusty left they receded the transfers thinking it was ok. Rusty was hiding within the Bureau." Said Marcy. "This is not to be repeated."

"No, we didn't think so." Said Lily.

"What can we do to help her?" Asked Heather.

"Not much but offer condolences. Joe is going with her to the funeral. She isn't supposed to go. But since she knew the man most of her life Marty though sending Joe with her would be ok." Said Marcy.

"Yeah he will protect her. They love each other but they wont admit it." Said Lily.

"Yes, I wish they would though. Think of it Joe in Texas." Said Marcy starting to giggle.

"I know. He is going to stick out isn't he?" Darnell asked.

"I don't know. He has been taking on her drawl lately." Said Heather.

"Yeah, it's strange to hear that too." Said Marcy. "We should offer our condolences and ask if we can do anything though."

"That's a Gimme." Said Heather. "Here they are."

"Hi Rusty, can we talk to you?" Asked Marcy.

"You know don't you?" She asked.

"Yes and we are so sorry." Said Heather hugging her. 

"What can we do for you?" Asked Darnell.

Rusty gathered them together and a group hug ensued.

"You guys are the best." Said Rusty pulling Joe into the circle by his shirt. "Thanks so much for that. Ya'll can meet Joe and me at the old bar tonight. I have a toast to give for Henry. I also have to call Annette and Leland. Make it at 7:30. I'm buying the tequila. I appreciate it."

"No problem Rusty." said Marcy. "I'll be there."

"We all will." said Darnell.

She let go of her new friends.

"We'll see you then Rusty." Said Marcy.

"Thanks. Would you invite Marty for me please we can't leave him out." Said Rusty. 

"I will." Said Marcy. Joe and Rusty turned to leave.

"Your handling this pretty well Honey." Said Joe.

"There's nothing I can do from here. I'll have to help make the arrangements. There are certain things he wanted done." Said Rusty.

"Couldn't Annette or Leland do that?" Asked Joe.

"No, it's something I promised to do." Said Rusty as they went to Minerva. 

"Ok. I'll drive." Said Joe as he got his keys out. She had given him a set.

"Thanks Darlin'. I don't know what I would be doing now if I didn't have you and the team behind me." Said Rusty.

"I'm glad I have you too." Said Joe. "I'm going to have to tell Lou and Ma I'm going to Texas is that ok?" 

"Yeah just say one of my friends died." Said Rusty. "We shouldn't tell why."

"Ok, the investigation isn't started." Said Joe. 

"Let's just go and tell Lou now. He is still at your apartment isn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably just waking up." Said Joe.

"I can handle talking to him. I like Lou." Said Rusty.

"Yeah and you helped him get that job. You know he loves it. I owe you a thank you for that too. He's a different person now." said Joe.

"I just knew someone that needed a trained chef." Said Rusty. "I owed him for getting me out of the restaurant that night." 

"He did a good job too." said Joe.

"He did." Said Rusty. As they got to his apartment building. They went up and Joe opened the door.

"Lou! It's Joe and Rusty." Said Joe. Rusty picked up his cat.

"You ever name her?" Asked Rusty scratching her chin.

"No, I'm not good at that sort of thing." said Joe. "I'm not sure if Lou has or not."

"You really should she's a sweet cat." said Rusty hugging the cat.

"Missing yours?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah I miss mine. He was a sweet old thing." Said Rusty.

"He died didn't he?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, he was like 20 years old almost." said Rusty. She put the cat down.

"Sorry you two I was in the shower." Said Lou. "What's up?"

"Lou, Rusty got some bad news this morning. One of her oldest friends has died in Texas. We are going tomorrow for the funeral." Said Joe.

Lou's face turned sad and he went over to Rusty to hug her. "I'm sorry Rusty. Can I do anything?"

"No, Lou not right now." said Rusty. "But thanks."

"Henry Stephens was like her brother." Said Joe.

"Yeah I heard you talk about him. Why don't I cook dinner for tonight." said Lou.

"You have to work don't you?" She asked.

"I have the night off. I would be happy to at least do that for you." Said Lou. "You are part of the Renato family now. Does Ma know?"

"No, I haven't called her yet. Maybe you could do that for me?"

"Sure, I know your focus should be on Rusty right now." Said Lou as he let go the embrace he had on her.

"Thanks so much Lou." Said Rusty.

"Joe and I know if one of us was gone it would be hard. At least we don't have any bitterness now because Rusty busted our chops that night." Said Lou. "Ma's grateful too."

"There should never be regrets. I'm glad things are better between you." Said Rusty. She was tearing up again.

"What ever you need just let us know Rusty." said Lou.

"Ok, I'm sorry." said Rusty wiping her eyes.

"We had better go. She needs to rest some and digest everything." said Joe.

"Yeah, I know. I'll bring dinner tonight." said Lou.

"Could he bring it to the bar and just make it dinner and a toast?" Asked Rusty.

"A wake huh?" Asked Joe.

"Why not? Henry was Irish." Said Rusty. "He would have liked you guys."

"Ok then I will just come to the bar with the stuff. Wait transportation." Said Lou.

"Can Lou use Minerva and we will get my car?" He asked Rusty.

"Someone has to see after her while I'm gone. You might as well be Minerva's keeper until I get back." Said Rusty.

"Oh no I couldn't………."

"You can Lou. I trust you." said Rusty. "I also have faith in you too. Minerva likes you."

"She does?" Asked Lou.

"Yeah." said Rusty as she handed him her set of keys.

"I promise I'll take care of her." said Lou. Joe got on the phone and had Darnell bring his car to him.

That night they all assembled at the old bar for a wake in Henry's honor. After eating a fine meal the glasses were held high.

"Thank you all for coming." Began Rusty. "Thank you Lou Renato for making such a fine feast Henry would have loved every bite. Thank you Marty for being so gracious to let Joe go with me. Thank you team for being supportive. Most and not least of all thank you Joe Renato for being the man I knew you were and for all the love and support you have given me over the last months." Said Rusty. They all took a sip of tequila.

"To Henry Stephens. Life long friend and ass kicker. May he be enjoying all of what heaven allows now. God Bless him and keep him until we meet again old friend. I love you." Said Rusty they all took another sip of tequila.

"Rusty may I make a toast?" Asked Joe.

"Surely Darlin'." Said Rusty.

"To Rusty Mc Dowall, A true friend if I ever saw one. A good ass kicker herself and a wonderful agent and lady. We love you Rusty. You are appreciated here in LA, Honey. " Said Joe as they took another sip with a few "Here, Here's" Floating in the air.

"I second that Joe." said Marty.

"I think we all do." Said Heather.

Rusty started to tear again.

"Thanks you are going to turn my head if ya'll keep this up." Said Rusty.

"We hope so." Said Joe. 

The party broke up. Marty had told them their tickets would be waiting on them at the airport and a car had been rented in Texas for them.

"You sure you want met to stay over?" He asked.

"Yeah." Said Rusty.

"I'll stay on the couch. I could live on that couch. It's pretty comfortable just sitting watching TV." Said Joe.

"Who said you would be staying on the couch. Darlin', I'm going to ask you a question." She began.

"Ok." Said Joe.

"Is it me or do you just not want me that way?" She asked.

"What in hell gave you that idea?" He asked.

"I just thought……….."

"You thought wrong Rusty. First of all Honey, you have had a bad time of it the last few months. I didn't want to add to that by pushing it." Said Joe.

"Oh, I just thought you didn't want me that's all. I thought you just wanted to be friends ok, a little more than friends. Sweethearts is what my grandmother called it. When you kiss but that is it." Said Rusty.

"Well, right now that would describe us, but Rusty don't think that I'm not interested in the other. I am, I assure you." Said Joe. "I just didn't want anything to mess up what we already have by starting it too soon and with you having some set backs. I didn't think it would be a wise move on my part. Besides you are well worth the wait." Said Joe.

Rusty started to cry again.

"Ok, what is that for?" He asked.

"You're a wonderful man Joe. You just wanted things to be right. Man, am I sorry." Said Rusty.

"You got nothing to be sorry for. Neither one of us do. When it's time, and I feel like it wont be too long from now, but not tonight, we will know it. It will be the right thing then." Said Joe taking her hand. "For now I'll be happy to be your sweetheart. I think that is a lovely way of describing this. Your grandmother was a wise woman you must take after her a lot."

"I do." Said Rusty.

"I'll tell you a secret." Said Joe.

"What's that Darlin'." Said Rusty.

"Honey, you have been making me nuts for a couple of months now." Said Joe.

"How can you stand it?" She asked.

"It's the way you tell me you love me. You go to a lot of trouble to get my attention and you have it Honey." Said Joe.

"Yeah, just like you tell me you love me by doing things like what you did today. Also you react to my getting your attention." Said Rusty.

"Yeah but there is something we are missing out on Rusty." Said Joe.

"Yeah I know. I guess we ought to say it and actually know. That is if you mean it." Said Rusty.

"That's a Gimme. I love you Rusty. I have for a while now." Said Joe.

"I love you too Joe." said Rusty catching his arm and giving it a hug.

"I didn't really want to discuss this until all this in Texas was over but you insisted and I needed to set you strait on the other thing." Said Joe.

"Ok. This makes loosing Henry easier though my Darlin'." said Rusty. 

"I'm glad now, you are going to have to tell me what to pack. I have no idea what the weather is like out there." Said Joe.

"Pack a little of everything. Right now we could be in the middle of a cold spell or it might be 70 degrees. You know we have a saying "If you don't like the weather wait a few minutes it will change." Said Rusty.

"Ok, then I'll pack for anything." Said Joe chuckling a bit.

"When are we going to do that?" She asked.

"Tomorrow you need to get into bed and get some rest and I do too. The next few days are going to be hard on you emotionally and me too. Seeing you hurt so much doesn't do much for me you know." Said Joe.

"I know." Said Rusty. 

Rusty had called Leland and discussed some of the arrangements. It was hard to think of her friend as gone. But in their business sometimes it happened. Leland had told her to talk to Annette at the office. Leland had told her that he was afraid the Cartel would try something at the funeral. He wanted her to be prepared but as always Rusty knew something might happen but she had to go. For the love of her friends.

The next day Rusty and Joe boarded the plane to Texas upon arriving they went though security a bit easier because Leland had sent clearance for them.

"You know you are going to have to drive here." Said Joe.

"Yeah I'm prepared. I also brought the mapsco's and some street maps, so if something happens your not stranded." Said Rusty.

"That was thoughtful." Said Joe.

"Well, I couldn't have you tear assing around Dallas without one." Said Rusty. "Are you nervous? I picked that up on the plane."

"Maybe a little seeing you know these people and I don't." Said Joe.

"Gee Joe, just think how I felt all these months out in LA." Said Rusty as they got in the rental car.

"You got a Bonneville? " He asked.

"Yeah no telling we may need the engine in this puppy." Said Rusty.

"Let's hope not." Said Joe as they got in and she headed for the federal building.

"There seems to be a lot of flat out here." Said Joe of the terrain.

"Yeah, we are in the middle of a prairie." Said Rusty. "Let's see music."

"You know what I like." He said.

"I do and that's where I am going." Said Rusty as she got to the oldies station.

"Thanks. You and Lou can keep that AC/DC." Said Joe.

"I know." Said Rusty.

"Hey this is really nice." Said Joe as they were getting to the city seeing the skyline of Dallas.

"Thanks. Sometime you can take me to New York and show me around." Said Rusty.

"I might like to do that sometime." Said Joe.

"Then you will have me the way I have you right now." Said Rusty giggling.

"Yeah you have me alright." Said Joe chuckling.

They got to the federal building down town, parked and went in. They were to report to Leland as soon as they got there.

"Knock, Knock Leland." Said Rusty smiling at the man sitting at a desk. Leland looked up and smiled got up and went over to Rusty and picked her up hugging her.

"How ya doing lil Gal?" He asked.

"Fine as can be expected Leland." Said Rusty as he put her back down he didn't release her immediately. He gave her another big bear hug and let her go. Leland Johnson was about 5 foot 10, medium build . Dark brown hair that was balding and blue eyes with a mustache. He was just a few years older than Joe.

"Leland this is Joe Renato." Said Rusty. "Joe this is Leland Johnson."

"Pleasure Joe." Said Leland offering his hand.

"Good to meet you Leland." Said Joe smiling at him and shaking his hand.

"Rusty has gone on about you. I want to personally thank you for helping her out." Said Leland.

"That was my pleasure Leland. She is quite a lady." Said Joe.

"She's a charmer that's for sure." Said Leland. "Please take a seat."

Rusty and Joe sat down.

"Annette is here Rusty. You probably need to go and talk with her I know it's been a while since you have seen her. Joe and I need to discuss some things." Said Leland.

"Um, Leland………." Said Rusty warning Leland.

"Na Rusty. It has to do with security." Said Leland.

"Ok get rid of me then." Said Rusty as she got up. She smiled at Leland.

"She's in your old office." Said Leland.

"I'll be back in a few Joe. Seems like Leland has some things he didn't tell me about." Said Rusty.

"It's ok Rusty go and talk with Annette." Said Joe.

Rusty sauntered on out the room. Joe did as he always did and watched.

"So I see she has you." Said Leland.

"I'm afraid so Leland." Said Joe smiling and shaking his head .

"That's ok there was nothing with Rusty and I save friendship. Don't take that bear hug as we had anything going please." Said Leland. "I'm happily married with two kids in college."

"That's kind of a relief there." Said Joe.

"But I am glad you took a fancy to her. That lil gal has been though hell the last 15 years. I want to see her happy."

"I do too. I don't think you kept me here to talk about Rusty did you?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. I need someone that is completely out of the loop here to help us." Said Leland. "Her whole team had to be transferred out. Except for Henry, and Annette they were." Said Leland. "Then the powers that be here decided to resend the order and that was a mistake. It cost Henry his life. We had originally wanted Rusty, Henry and Annette out west." Said Leland.

"That would have been something I bet." Said Joe.

"That it would have. They were a crack team. With all three of them they managed to figure out the time tables for the drug shipments and then they busted them. I guess I shouldn't have let them. This whole mess and them loosing Henry is my fault."

"Not really Leland. It seems to me they would have done it anyway Rusty is head strong sometimes." Said Joe.

"Just sometimes?" Asked Leland. "Aren't you putting that a little on the mild side there Joe?"

"Well I would have agreed with you when I first met her but with me she has calmed down a lot. We lock horns as she calls it, occasionally but mostly we work well together." said Joe.

"What happened with that Max guy that was her Handler?" Asked Leland. "Why was she not allowed to do that In LA?"

"Max had a thing for her. He made advances that I saw for myself. Rusty was made by him at a club the Fenelli Brothers owned. That's how I met her. I had to get her out of there. One of my agents had befriended her when she came out to LA and got her in contact with me." Said Joe.

"So he was making sexual advances then?" Asked Leland.

"Yeah, and we still haven't found him." Said Joe. "He got away we thought he had blown up in a car bomb. But he hadn't then Max tried to kill her." 

"I heard something like that from your boss Marty." Said Leland. "I would have loved to give that boy an ass kicking." Said Leland.

"You would have had to get in line for that Leland. Rusty would have been first and me second." Said Joe.

Leland Chuckled. "Yeah, that's Rusty. She's a spit fire that's for sure. Would you consider helping us out here for a little while? Like I said before something is going on and I want to get to the bottom of it. Seems like when we arrested Cortez himself he never quit. We think he is running the show from Huntsville prison." said Leland.

"I would have to get clearance from Marty first. Since both of us are here it leaves my team open." Said Joe. "But sure. Why not?"

"I understand that. Would you want to do that or would you prefer me too?" Asked Leland.

"I'm a Handler not a supervisor yet. So you would need to do that I think." Said Joe.

"How are you Handling Rusty?" Asked Leland.

"I think for the most part we are Handling each other for lack of a better word. I know I see that chuckle start. Rusty and I have a strange but very rewarding relationship." said Joe.

"Sweethearts are you?" He asked.

"Well, yes but………"

"I'm sorry that's really none of my business but I want Rusty to be happy. I had to fish a little bit." Said Leland. "Forgive me."

"I understand you care about her and don't want her to be hurt. You just call Marty and clear it and we will stay on board for a week or so is that ok?" Asked Joe.

"I think that will be plenty of time Joe. I like you man. Rusty looks to have found a good partner and a good man for herself finally." Said Leland smiling.

"I'm the one that's lucky Leland." Said Joe.

Meanwhile the women were talking and hugging and crying.

"Annette." said Rusty coming in to her old office. Annette looked up from her paperwork. She was a blonde with green eyes and about 5 foot 6 and really beautiful.

"Rusty!" She cried and got up the two women held on to each other.

"He's gone." Said Rusty.

"Yeah he's gone they are sure." Said Annette. "What are we going to do without him?"

"I don't know Annette." Said Rusty. "Why were you two not sent to LA?"

"Who knows. After you left things cooled for a while. Yesterday he was coming to work and the car blew." Said Annette.

"That's what my supervisor Marty said." said Rusty. The women hadn't let go of each other.

"For 32 years we had him around to torment." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, who are we going to torment now?" Asked Annette.

"I don't know. I'm doing a little of that on my own." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, Joe right?" She asked. "How is that anyway?"

"I wouldn't know yet Annette. We are still just sweethearts." Said Rusty. "But he wanted to wait until things cooled down for me after Max and now this happens." 

"But do you realize that he is being an extraordinary man there?" She asked.

"Yeah we talked about it." Said Rusty.

"You'll have to introduce us didn't he come with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is talking to Leland right now." said Rusty.

"Oh Lord. You know sometimes Leland thinks that we are his daughters." Said Annette and he isn't old enough to be our daddy." 

"Joe is about his age. But you would never know that. His intentions are different I do believe." Said Rusty.

"Yeah you told me." Said Annette giggling a little. "At least when you go back to LA you have someone that loves you."

"He does. Look what he has done. Moved heaven and earth for me. I have never…….."

"I know you haven't. I just hope I get a chance someday. Oh does he have a brother?" She asked.

"Yes he does and Lou is a chef." Said Rusty.

"He has a record doesn't he?" Asked Annette.

"Yeah, he does but I'm not sure for what. Here is a picture we took. His Mamma insisted." Said Rusty.

"Oh yeah he is handsome Rusty." Said Annette. "Both are but I am referring to the dark haired stranger here."

"That's Lou. That's their Mamma." Said Rusty.

"Lou looks just like her." Said Annette.

"Yeah and is just like her to some extent. I didn't know their Daddy he died some time back. He looks more like Joe. Or Joe looks, oh hell." Said Rusty. 

"You going to do what Henry asked you to do?" Said Annette.

"Yeah, I am. I already did a toast with my new friends out in LA. We gave him a wake. He would have loved that." Said Rusty.

"Yes he would have. Jose' Gold?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the crematorium next. I'll do what he asked. Since………"

"Yes from what I heard there wasn't much left." said Annette. The girls started crying again.

"We will take it to the school yard and let his ashes go." Said Rusty.

"Yeah you and I. We'll set him free." Said Annette. At that point they were sobbing holding each other. 

Joe and Leland came in about that time.

"Ladies?" Asked Leland.

"Sorry." Said Rusty.

"It's ok." Said Joe.

"So this is Joe." Said Annette wiping her eyes.

"Joe meet Annette Conner. "Annette this is Joe Renato." Said Rusty.

"I am really pleased to meet you Joe." Said Annette offering her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too. Rusty talks about you all the time. I wish it were under better circumstances." Said Joe as the two shook hands.

"Now that everyone has been introduced…….." began Rusty."Leland, Annette and I have to go to Restland soon." Said Rusty. "Joe could you go with us. We have to make arrangements to have Henry cremated." Said Rusty.

"Sure I'll help out if I can." Said Joe.

"Actually Rusty if you and Annette can handle this on your own there is a lot I need to talk over with Joe." Said Leland.

"Oh what's going on?" Asked Rusty.

"Rusty we are staying over for a week or so. He called Marty and Oked it with him. Leland wants our help with this case." Said Joe.

"You sure about this Joe?" She asked.

"Sure, I want to be able to give you and Annette some peace with this. If it looks like we are at a dead end then we will go back to LA." Said Joe.

"Ok." Said Rusty. "You getting along ok with Leland?"

"Why not Rusty. Joe here is a real winner." Said Leland.

Joe smiled at that statement. "You're a pretty good guy yourself Leland."

"Oh, forever more." Said Annette.

"Ok so he needs a guy friend here in Texas. Leland is the best too. No telling what those two are going to come up with." Said Rusty.

"Should we warn DPD?" Asked Annette.

"Better." Said Rusty. "Joe is a real ring tailed tooter." 

"Oh Rusty." Said Joe. "I am not."

"Yes you are." Said Rusty. "He is the ring leader out in LA."

"Ok if you say so. We will meet here after you get though." Said Joe. "Leland I might need to go with them."

"Joe better let the gals handle this one. Henry was mighty special to them. Besides he doesn't have family. Those three were inseparable. They know what he wanted." Said Leland.

"Ok if your sure Honey." Said Joe.

"It's ok Handsome." Said Rusty. She went and hugged Joe. "Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome Gorgeous." Said Joe and he hugged her. "Go on and do what you have to do for your friend."

"See you later." said Rusty as she walked out the door with Annette down the hall."

"Joe you got that gal pegged right. She is gorgeous." Said Leland. "Not saying Annette is a slouch."

"Annette's nice but not really my type. I know she is Rusty's best and oldest girlfriend." Said Joe.

"You wanna go and have some lunch? We can talk this thing over." Said Leland. 

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." Said Joe.

The two men then walked down the hall.

At Restland they had what they could find of Henry's remains.

"May I help you ladies?" Asked the man at the desk.

"Yes you have Henry Stephens remains here. My friend and I are here to claim the body and have him cremated." said Rusty.

"Oh, I am sorry Mrs. Stephens." Said the man. 

"No I'm not Mrs. Stephens he wasn't married." Said Rusty.

"Oh I see girlfriend." Said the man.

Annette looked at Rusty and started to giggle. Then Annette took over. "Actually we both are."

"Oh I see. Well, you will have to sign documents to that effect. We can cremate him today and hold the service tomorrow."

"That's fine." said Rusty. "We have a list of songs he wanted played."

"Very well." Said the man as Rusty and Annette signed off the sheet.

"Who is the bill to be given?" He asked.

"Either myself or Annette here." Said Rusty.

"He must have been some man to have such lovely women on his arm." Said the man.

"He was a special and loving man sir." Said Annette.

"I can see that. Can we set the service for 11:00 am?" He asked.

"That would be fine." Said Rusty as she gave him the list. She also gave him a picture to be put with the urn. Henry was a handsome, tall, slim man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore his hair longish for stings but in this picture he wore his hair short. He had been a soft spoken man. But outgoing.

"Excellent." Said the man. "I'll total up the bill and send this too you. Your address is where?"

"Los Angeles." Said Rusty.

"But you said………."

"Yes we were both his girls." Said Annette. 

"Ok I'll send it there then." Said the man.

"Thanks." Said Rusty and she and Annette both started twitching out the door.

When they got outside they started to giggle. "Wouldn't Henry have loved that he is going out as a ladies man." Said Rusty.

"Yeah and neither one of us ever………….."

"No I know I didn't." Said Rusty.

"Me either but maybe we should have." Said Annette.

"Na, he was our brother neither one of us had one." Said Rusty.

"No, so who are we going to find to torment now?" She asked.

"Annette I hate to tell you this but I 'm going back to LA with Joe." Said Rusty.

"No, your not, you are coming back here." Said Annette.

"Annette, my place is there with Joe. This is going to work out I know it is and he does too. Maybe you could come and be with our team." Said Rusty.

"Oh Rusty you know I can't go to California. I knew it would come to this. But how can I bitch about it……..you have been single for almost 15 years with no one in your life but us. Joe is a good guy and if he makes you happy……….."

"He does can't you see that?" She asked.

"Yeah I see it, it was good to hear him use endearments. I wish I had someone calling me Gorgeous." Said Annette.

"You will. Hey I waited almost 20 years to find Joe." Said Rusty. "He's the nicest Yankee I ever dated."

"Rusty he is the only Yankee you ever dated." Said Annette.

"So you go me there." Said Rusty. 

Joe and Leland were talking over a beer and sandwiches at the local police haunt downtown.

"It's good to finally meet Rusty's family." Said Joe.

"We are the closest thing too Joe. You know her Mamma and Daddy died awhile back." said Leland.

"Yeah, its sad for her being an only child." Said Joe sipping his beer.

"Actually she was one of three if you count Annette and Henry." Said Leland.

"I bet you could tell me stories about that." Said Joe.

"I could but she would kill my ass." Said Leland. "I've know Rusty for let's see she, Annette and Henry had just come out of Quantico. Somewhere's around 15 years." Said Leland. "I was hoping she would find a nice fella and settle down but she just tightened her reigns on those two and went on." Said Leland. "Listen this is between you and me."

"I know. She had told me most of that." Said Joe.

"I guess you have seen her work by now. She's a go getter in that department." Said Leland

"Yeah, she works a man like it was the most natural thing in the world. I love to watch her work a mark." Said Joe.

"I used too also. That was some show. The poor bastard never knew what hit him." Said Leland. "But you have to know if she loves you or cares for you that's the real thing."

"Yeah I know. I've already asked her. Her eyes turn sea blue when she tells the truth." Said Joe.

"Didn't take you long to figure the gal out. That's good as long as you know that gal is going to give you a bumpy ride."

"I know that already. Seems she can't catch a break and be happy for a change." Said Joe.

"Some guys are glutton for punishment but Rusty is ok Joe. She is the most settled person I know unless that choking incident changed things." Said Leland.

"No Leland I got her help as soon as I could for the incident. She just needs a break for happiness. " said Joe. "I want to be that break because I need one myself. I have never in my life had someone finish sentences for me and she does. It's like she knows me." Said Joe. "It's been that way since we met."

"Can't say I have had the pleasure of that. She did that with Annette and with Henry though but they have been friends forever." Said Leland. "Count yourself lucky or not because that could get you in trouble if you know what I mean."

"It has but you know I settled down into that pretty quick." said Joe.

"That means my new friend that you have found the right woman." Said Leland. My Missus and I are like that. I have been married to the same woman for almost 30 years I wouldn't trade her for the world. Because she kicks my ass, makes me do things and she loves me unquestioned." Said Leland.

"I'm glad I came Leland. I'm sorry for her loss and all but if it hadn't happen……."

"I know my friend, you would have never known." Said Leland. "We really should talk about this case but if it's helped you to talk to someone that knows her."

"Seems like I know her better than I thought I did." Said Joe. 

"It seems to me you do too." Said Leland. 

"Why don't we wait until the funeral is over with to really talk Leland. Has any of the reports come back yet on any of this?" Asked Joe.

"Not really, we got the bomb fragment report pretty quick after they picked up all the pieces." Said Leland.

"Then I guess we should wait a while if you don't have anything more to add right now." said Joe. "Our focus should be on the girls right now too." 

"Yeah, I'm afraid of what this is doing to them." Said Leland.

"Rusty's pretty tough if you ask me. She wanted to handle the choking incident herself but I put a stop to it. I was afraid for her safety as well as our teams." said Joe. "We worked on it together and she seems fine with it now."

"I hope so." said Leland. "Perhaps you are right about that. She and Annette need time to grieve before they do any work on the case. I appreciate you taking that into consideration. I just want this over so that Henry can rest in peace and they will have some too."

"Leland you took the words outta my mouth." Joe looked at his watch. "What time do you have. I am still on LA time." Said Joe.

"It's 3:30 Joe." said Leland. "Have we been talking that long?"

"Yeah I guess so. Don't you think the girls should be back at the office by now?" Asked Joe setting his watch.

"Yeah we had better get going then." Said Leland. "But it was good talking to you."

"Same here." Said Joe.

Eventually they all made it back to the office. Annette and Rusty had lunch at an old haunt of theirs. They were talking in Annette's office when the men returned.

"Hi Gorgeous, did you get things done for Henry?" Asked Joe.

"We did Handsome. So you and Leland shoot the bull for a while?" She asked.

"Yeah and it seems we get along pretty good don't we Leland?" Asked Joe.

"Sure do, I just hope sometime you and Rusty will come back here and visit for fun." Said Leland.

"I think that is a possibility. Wait, were you going to recall her to Texas?" Asked Joe.

"No, not now. Her place is with you in LA now Joe. I figured that out real fast." Said Leland. "I hate to loose her for good but……..well, you already know."

"I guess we did Leland and I am glad you are resending her orders." Said Joe.

"Don't I have a say?" Asked Rusty.

"No." Both men answered.

"Man I didn't think so." Said Rusty. "Catch these two out and about and look what happened."

Annette was not happy about her not coming back but she acted accordingly.

"Yeah, just make up a girls mind for her will you?" She asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Bossy aren't they Rusty?" Said Annette.

"Yes. And with two of them around………."

"Yeah Rusty how are we to get a word in edgewise?" Asked Annette. They all laughed.

Later that day Joe and Rusty checked into the hotel they would be staying in. 

"Now you did get a suite?" Asked Joe as they were walking to the reservation desk.

"That's what Marty told me. How come two people need so much room anyway?" She asked.

"From what Leland said earlier we may have to call in either Darnell or Heather for some help here." Said Joe. 

"You mean you are……you would call them in on this?" Asked Rusty.

"Yeah, something tells me this is going to get serious and fast." Said Joe. "I bet by now they know you are back in town."

"Yeah I know, I'm not happy about it but I had to come." said Rusty. 

They checked in and went upstairs to the third level of the hotel.

"This is really nice." Said Joe.

"I just told Marty where I thought we should be put that's all. I had no idea that we would need a place to plan." Said Rusty.

"Yeah and you have your room and I mine so……."

"Yeah I see that." Said Rusty sarcastically.

"I thought it would be ok with you. If Darnell comes he can share a room with me it has two full size in it and if Heather comes she can stay with you." Said Joe.

"One big ole happy family." Said Rusty.

"Yeah." Said Joe looking at her quizzically.

"Ok then, you have yours and I have mine and we have a place in between to meet if necessary." Said Rusty. "I'm going to unpack. I'll talk to you later. Tell me when you want to go to dinner." 

"Rusty what's wrong?" He asked. "Put down the luggage and talk to me."

"Nothing's wrong Joe. Maybe I could get Annette to come and stay with me. I don't really want to be on my own tonight." Said Rusty.

"That was the idea or part of it. I really need to go over some of those maps you brought. I don't know my way around here and it would be nice if I had an idea at least." Said Joe.

"Your right." said Rusty. "It's ok."

"Rusty am I missing something here Honey, because if I am…….."

"You are but I'm going to let you figure that one out for yourself Darlin'." Said Rusty. She picked up her bags and went into her room it was really the first time she had been alone since she found out about Henry. Joe also wanted her to have some privacy to do that. 

Joe went into his room and started unpacking. Then he began looking over the street maps and mapsco's Rusty had provided him. Then what she had said and how she had said it, hit him. He shook his head and smiled a little. Then his cell phone rang.

"Joe this is Marcy." 

"Hi Marcy how's things?" Joe asked.

"I have some news for you." Said Marcy.

"Ok shoot." Said Joe getting comfortable on his bed.

"There was a car bombing today. The Fenelli Brothers got killed in it." Said Marcy.

"Have they found out what kind of bomb it was?" Joe asked.

"Yeah it was just like the one that killed Henry Stephens. Colombian." Said Marcy.

"This thing is getting bigger and bigger. You know that Leland Johnson asked us to stay and work the case?" Asked Joe.

"Yes. By the way how is Rusty holding up?" Asked Marcy.

"About as well as can be expected right now." Said Joe. "I wish this was over. I'm almost sorry I offered to work the case. I don't think she is going to be safe here. And Annette too." Said Joe.

"I think she is as safe as she can be right now." Said Marcy. "We know she has her best bet for surviving with her and that is you."

"I suppose. Everyone here loves her too. He old boss and I get along really well." Said Joe.

"Please don't say you are moving to Texas." Said Marcy.

"No, but it is nice here. Everyone has been very supportive of her and accepted me. Which came at some surprise for me." Said Joe.

"You being a Yankee and all?" Asked Marcy.

"Yeah, but these are really good down to earth people just like Rusty herself. I wont have any trouble acclimating. However; I may send for Darnell later on or Heather to help out." Said Joe.

"If it gets serious let me know and I will send them on the next plane out." Said Marcy.

"I will. You find out anything about the Fenelli's and you let me know ASAP." Said Joe.

"Ok. You try and do the best you can with Rusty. I know this is hard for both of you." Said Marcy sympathetically.

"Yeah it's hard watching the girls grieve but that is why I came to help her though this and to make sure she comes back to LA unharmed." Said Joe.

"Now you figure out if that is for yourself or the good of the team." Said Marcy.

"It's both. Rusty is one of the best agents there are." Said Joe. "She's also pretty special to me Marcy."

"Yeah I know. I'll make sure you are kept in the loop." Said Marcy.

"Ok, Bye. And thanks for calling. I'll relay the message to Leland and Rusty." Said Joe.

He hung up the phone and went and tapped on Rusty's door.

"Hey Gorgeous I have some news." Said Joe.

"Come on in Handsome." Said Rusty. She had been laying on her bed crying.

"I knew you would need a place to be by yourself and grieve Rusty. That's one of the reasons we got two rooms, Honey." Said Joe he came and sat down on the bed and she sat up and wiped her eyes a little. Joe took her other hand and held it.

"I know and it's ok. Annette is coming to spend the night with me tonight. We need to catch up on the last few months. I haven't had any contact with her. Just Henry a few days ago." Said Rusty.

"You didn't tell me he called you that resent." Said Joe.

"Yeah it was day before yesterday. There was a finality in it. In a way we did get to say goodbye. He knew about you and all you did for me. I told him. He was happy I was finally getting on with my life. He wanted to tell me how much he missed me and that he loved me. That he hoped soon we would all three be together again. He wished me luck and love always. That was Henry though he never knew a stranger and he would give the shirt off his back to someone that needed it." Said Rusty. "Did you know he was a member of my old band?" 

"No, what did he play?" Asked Joe.

"He was a guitarist and back up vocal for me and we did duets." Said Rusty.

"I bet he was just as talented." Said Joe smiling at her.

"If truth be known he was the one with talent. That boy had the most beautiful baritone voice." Said Rusty. 

"You have a tape of him singing?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, I'll play it for you sometime. You had something to tell me." Said Rusty.

"Marcy just called and told me the Fenelli brothers were killed in a car bomb just like the one that killed Henry." Said Joe.

"Oh my Lord!" Said Rusty. "Someone aint happy." 

"Yeah looks like it. The bomb was Colombian made." Said Joe.

"I think the Cartel has struck again." Said Rusty. "Would fit. Henry said in passing they were gearing up again."

"Is that all he said?" Asked Joe.

"He said to watch out. That he felt something coming. I did too Joe. That's why when Marty told me I didn't act as surprised as you expected. I have had time to digest a lot of this." Said Rusty. "Even though I am grieving I'm still working. That's the way I am." Said Rusty.

"So what's your take on this or have you gotten that far?" Asked Joe.

"I think the Cartel got screwed by the Fenelli boys somehow. Oh Lord, maybe even Max had something to do with all this who knows." Said Rusty. Joe looked at her for a moment.

"Well he did drop outta sight faster than anyone thought." Said Joe.

"Yes and what better place to hide out than another bad element for him at least. You told me later on that he took money from us. He probably took from the Fenelli's too." Said Rusty.

"He has become a greedy bastard and wants more. But how do we tie the Fenelli operation to the Cartel?" Asked Joe.

"Around here Meth is king. Up north of here about 70 miles you can't swing a cat without hitting a lab. There everywhere." Said Rusty. 

"We believed it was Heroine." Said Joe.

"But it might not be." Said Rusty. "Meth is a lot easier to make and distribute especially here." Said Rusty. "Perhaps they were switching operations to something they could make easy money on."

"That would be too good to be true though wouldn't it?" He asked.

"It might be but I don't think so Darlin'. Henry was working on tying the cases together. That was the last thing he said. I would be in his notebook. Joe we have to go to his apartment before……….."

"Let's go then, do you have a key?" He asked.

"Yeah come on." Said Rusty. "I need to know from Leland have they gone there yet."

She hit Leland's cell number.

"Leland this is Rusty. I need to know have you gone though Henry's apartment yet?" Asked Rusty.

"No that was to be done after the funeral. A guard has been placed on it why?" Asked Leland.

"Joe and I think he was close to figuring out some things with the Cartel. Did you hear about the Fenelli boys getting blasted?" She asked.

"No, you mean the Fenelli's got killed?" Asked Leland who was just now looking at his messages.

"Yeah, Marcy one of our team called and gave us the news the bomb was just like the one that killed Henry. Can you call Annette and tell her. Joe and I have to get a move on to his place and see if he has any notebooks." Said Rusty.

"Ok I'll call and give permission for ya'll to enter. Good Work Rusty." Said Leland.

"Joe is here in this too. He gave me the news about the Fenelli's." Said Rusty.

"Thank him. He is keeping us in his loop and that is appreciated." Said Leland.

"Gotta go. Joe and I will bring what we find to you." Said Rusty.

"Thanks." Said Leland and they hung up.

"Come on Handsome. We got work to do." Said Rusty.

"Shouldn't you be………."

"It's better I have something good to focus on Joe Darlin'. You and Leland are way too protective. If it gets ugly we will have to call Annette and have her come and help us." Said Rusty as they left for Henry's apartment. Henry lived in Richardson TX. Right outside of Dallas.

"Joe this is all wrong." Said Rusty.

"What is?" He asked.

"Henry's E-type Jag is still here and in one piece." Said Rusty. "This is the car they told me the Cartel blew up." Said Rusty.

"He could have gotten a car to use for work you know." Said Joe.

"This is the car he worked in. He never left it just sitting here. It's a valuable car." Said Rusty.

"Could be it wasn't running.? You are not going to start it up until someone checks things." Said Joe. "So forget it, Honey."

"Ok so I call Ramón' at the garage and have him come and look it over for explosives." Said Rusty. "Something isn't right about all this Joe."

"Yeah I know, wouldn't Henry look before he started the car up? I mean I would if someone was after me like that." Said Joe. 

"Yeah and Henry was on the bomb squad for a year or more he would know what to look for. He wouldn't just have gotten in the car and………..Joe he's not dead." Gasped Rusty looking at Joe.

"I don't think so either. It was all too easy, cut and dried Rusty. This smells of a deep cover operation." Said Joe. "We had just better keep this to ourselves. Do you think Leland knows? I mean would he put himself under that deep and not say?" 

Rusty thought for a moment. "Yeah I'd say he would if he needed an out for himself. I mean what better way to go after these guys. If he didn't tell Leland what he was doing he could get in really deep shit." Said Rusty.

"Rusty, what's your feelings telling you. I mean really tell me don't leave anything out Honey." Said Joe.

"I think he saw he was in danger and that Annette and I were too. Damn it, Henry always tried to protect us. If he saw that him being alive was hampering this investigation he would do something like this. The old fox." Said Rusty. "I knew in my heart he couldn't be dead. I would feel that Joe."

"I know you would but why would the lab lie about the fragments?" He asked.

"He has friends there Joe. This would all stand to reason. He knew that I would come to do for him what I promised and to help protect Annette." Said Rusty.

"But who died in the explosion then?" Asked Joe. He thought on it a moment. "Oh, I get it the guy that set the explosives might have set it off accidentally. What do you think about that?" 

"I think you are right Handsome. Henry is way too smart to get offed this way. Why anyone isn't looking at it this way………….Unless they know and are keeping Me, you and Annette out of the loop on purpose so it looks real." Said Rusty.

"That's what I think. It's not fair to you but if they needed it to really look real. This guy thinks like we do Rusty. He's really smart." Said Joe.

"Yeah that's Henry. But one thing that bothers me if he really does get killed we may never know." Said Rusty.

"Perhaps he was making this real for you and Annette for closure just in case." Said Joe.

"Perhaps. Let's go and check things out. I'll not call Ramon. If he is deep under cover then it might blow it somehow." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, let's just act like he needs us too." Said Joe as they got out of the car. "What ever we say in there has to reflect that he is dead."

"I agree." Said Rusty.

They got to the door and the guard on the door just happened to be one of Rusty's former band members.

"Jack Ramsey you old devil." Said Rusty. She hugged the man and he hugged her.

"It's good to see you Rusty." Said Jack giving Rusty another bear hug.

"Jack this is Joe Renato. He's a friend from LA. We work together." Said Rusty. "Joe this is Jack Ramsey my old bass player."

"Pleasure." Said the big Texan.

"Yes it is." Said Joe as the men shook hands.

"We are here to look around. Did Leland call you?" she asked.

"Yeah, go on in." said Jack moving from the door. "Oh and Rusty I am so sorry about Henry. He was a good man."

"He sure was Jack. Thanks sweetie." Said Rusty as she and Joe went inside.

His apartment was just as he left it. Clean and tidy.

"Joe, he was a clean freak ok?" Said Rusty. Joe was looking around the apartment.

"That's what I was getting. Hey is that you and Annette with him as kids?" Asked Joe of a picture on the wall.

"Yeah, I met Henry first though. I knocked out his front teeth on the playground. He told me that only boys could play on the Monkey bars. See his front teeth are missing in this one of just him and me." Said Rusty.

"You were really cute Rusty. I guess you were a bit of a tom boy." Said Joe looking at the picture.

"Oh yeah, I was but I still had dolls. I learned early I had the ability to get things I wanted. After I knocked his teeth out we never fought again." Said Rusty giggling.

"I guess I wouldn't have either. You were a tough little girl then." Said Joe.

"Yeah seeing Daddy wanted a boy. He taught me a lot though and I had an advantage. I had insight into being a man there." Said Rusty.

"I wondered why you reminded me of one of the guys but not really. That one is hard to explain." Said Joe.

"Not really, I just have a way that makes men feel comfortable to be themselves around me. Ok so I'm a woman. Most of the time that disappears and I become a person instead." Said Rusty. "That is a real advantage seeing I look like I do."

"Yeah but I have never forgot you are a woman Rusty. But you are right about that." Said Joe.

"Ok, where ever the notebooks are it will be hiding in plain sight." Said Rusty. "He always KISSED things."

"Kissed?" Asked Joe.

"Keep It Simple Stupid. Was his motto." Said Rusty.

"He was a really extraordinary person Rusty." Said Joe. "I'm sorry I'm standing in his apartment not shaking his hand."

"Yeah but he would have liked you. You wouldn't have to wonder on that." Said Rusty as she started to look around.

"So it's hidden in plane sight then." Said Joe looking around.

"Oh yeah and if I can't find it no one can." Said Rusty.

"I'll look in here." Said Joe. "Why don't you go in the bedroom and start there." 

"Ok." Said Rusty as she went into Henry's bedroom. She began looking though drawers and making sure he didn't have false bottoms on them. Then the closet. As she went in she could feel him and smell him. She shook her head and smiled. She looked though the closet and the floor boards. But nothing was turning up.

"Joe have you found anything yet?" She asked.

"Just letters you wrote." Said Joe. "Would those have anything in them?" He asked.

"No, it was personal stuff. I want to take those with me." Said Rusty. "Oh and he had a Harley Davidson too I'm going to have to sell."

"Humm, Lou rides I wonder if he would be interested in it." Said Joe.

"Well, if he rides Lou can have it no charge. Henry would do that on his own Joe if he saw someone trying hard he tried to reward them. I'm gonna do it for him this time though. We will have to ship it to LA." Said Rusty.

"That would be nice. It would give Lou some freedom. His parole is almost up." Said Joe.

"That's good. Now back to the notebooks." Said Rusty as she began looking under his bed.

"Rusty he has three computers out here." Said Joe.

"Three? That's strange." Said Rusty. She walked out into the living room and looked at the computers. She turned on the one she had always known about.

"This is strange Joe. It's not coming up but running." Said Rusty.

"I don't know enough about them Rusty. I know enough to get by." Said Joe.

She began looking at the back of it then she lifted it.

"Joe it doesn't have all the insides." Said Rusty. " Henry you are a genius." She turned off the computer and then unhooked it Joe put it on the kitchen table back to front.

"Rusty look there's a lock on it instead of bolts." Said Joe.

"Yeah, Henry you old devil." Said Rusty smiling and shaking her head.

"You mean this is a safe?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, now to pick the lock on it." Said Rusty looking for a paper clip.

"You pick locks too?" He asked.

"And hotwire cars ." Said Rusty.

"Your pretty amazing yourself. But let me help you with that." Said Joe as he took the paper clip and stretched it out. "I'm going to need another one." 

"Ok." Said Rusty as she got him another one.

Joe worked on the lock and easily picked it.

"Something tells me you were a thief in another life." Said Rusty.

"As a kid I got into a lot of trouble. But I straightened out with the help of some family members." Said Joe.

"Ah Ha." Said Rusty. "Mister I am as straight as they come. What did you do steal things and sell them from the trunk of cars and such?" 

"Yeah but that was when I was a kid. Was a long time ago." Said Joe. But he was proud of the fact he got it opened before she had a chance too.

"Your pleased with yourself aren't' you?" She asked.

"Yeah and you are pretty pleased too. From the look on your face." Said Joe.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were a little hoodlum as my grandmother would say." Said Rusty as they opened up the back of the computer. "Oh my, he did make it into a safe." 

"I'll not underestimate Henry again." Said Joe kind of amazed at the man's ingenuity.

"That is what people did most of his life Joe. Henry was full of surprises." Said Rusty.

"What's in there? Let's see Notebooks, and two discs." Said Joe pulling them out. "This one has a post it on it. Say's both for use with laptop only."

"We will have to have Annette's help here. There are several notebooks but we need to see what is on these discs." Said Rusty taking them to the lap top. One was a DVD and the other was a data CD. She started up the computer and put in his pass word. Then she put in the DVD. It didn't start up.

"He's encrypted this." Said Rusty.

"Ok and what does that mean you can't get into it?" He asked. He got closer to her so he could talk softly.

"It's only going to work on this computer the post it was right. Let's see…….." A few more seconds and a code in the form of a riddle came on the screen. "What sleeps all day? Eats anything it can find and smiles when it is frightened?"

"Ok I give what does Rusty?" He asked.

"A Possum." Said Rusty.

"Ok what does that have to do with this?" He asked.

"When we were kids Henry had an uncanny knack of playing dead…….Joe he's alive just as we thought." Said Rusty quietly. "We used to call him Possum. No one would ever know that but Annette and me. He made us stop calling him that when he was 12."

"I think I would have too Rusty." Said Joe chuckling a bit. 

She typed in the word possum. The DVD opened up. Henry's face jumped on the screen.

"Hi Rusty." Henry began. "I know it could only be you that figured out where I put this. Only you and Annette would have known the riddle's answer. The Fenelli's and the Cortez Cartel were together on an operation but I am sure you have already figured that out too. They went into business selling Meth. The Fenelli's got double crossed by that man Max Shelton. Yeah, the one that almost killed you. Max had been sent in to siphon out money. The Fenelli's got wise and put a hit out on Max. Anyway, When he left LA he came here and is working for the Cartel. Since they put Cortez in solitary it was too hard for him to operate. Max Shelton is running things here now. We haven't found him either." Said Henry. "Just know this the reason he was after you so hard is that Cortez wanted you capped. After the attempt failed, and I am glad Joe saved your life, I wish to take a moment here to thank him as personal as I can. Thanks Joe you saved a wonderful woman. And my best friend. For that I am grateful. Max was recalled here to Texas to start up the distribution again. But if I know this fella like I think I do……..he's siphoning out a lot of this money for himself. They are doing the distribution though a club in Deep Ellem. It's called Night Moves. We are working on finding the off shore banks he hid the money in right now. The other disc holds time tables and names of informants plus distribution points we have found and travel tables. I've been busy since you left. When I figured out that your incident with him was Cortez related I wanted to warn you but……you were hiding within the bureau. There was no way to warn you. Or tell you. I know they are after me. I probably don't have long. I'm sorry it had to end this way but I was trying to catch him for you. I wanted you to go on and have the happy life. I know you will have one in LA. I know we wont be working together again. But always know I wanted the very best for you and that the years we had were the best of my life. I love you Rusty I always will. You don't have to worry if I did or not. But you know that right? Don't stay torn up about my death for long Sweetie but I know once you get your agent mode going the grief will be easier to bare." Said Henry. He was getting a bit misty himself and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah Henry I know." Said Rusty. She put her hand on the screen and started to tear up again.

"From what you tell me your Joe is a smart and good man and can help you find Max. I'm sure if I die that is the man who does it." Said Henry. "Get him Rusty. Get him for all of us and before he can harm Annette. She's in danger too. I'll say farewell now. The notebooks are in the code we use. It will take Annette's help in deciphering them. Don't leave her out of the loop ok? Between you and me Rusty this is probably the most dangerous case we ever had. I'll leave you now. I Love You. Take care and be happy. Don't let any of this destroy your chance Ok? You tell Joe for me that I'm passing your care to him now. Peace always. Henry out. And the DVD stopped. 

Rusty broke about that time. Joe took her into his arms and held her.

"He was a special man Rusty. I appreciate the fact he knew about us. That he was ok with it." Said Joe.

"Yeah, When was this done anyway?" She asked she looked on the log it was dated March 15 at 7:30 am.

"He did that right before his car…………" 

"Yeah, so it was close. Henry always knew when to do things. At least he got to say goodbye to me and he knew he was a goner." Said Rusty.

"He probably put this away and went out to go to work." Said Joe.

"Yeah that's what I am thinking but thank God he did. He found a way to say goodbye." Said Rusty.

"You wont have to wonder anymore." Said Joe. "Now let's get the other disc and the notebooks and get out of here ok?"

"Good Idea." Said Rusty. We have to take the laptop with us or it wont work. If I know Henry he rigged this thing to erase on any other computer." Said Rusty as they gathered up things.

She said Goodbye to Jack and they went out to the car.

They drove to Henry's storage area. Rusty had the key to the back door so no one would see them looking into it. She switched on the flash light. Joe helped her bring up the roll-type door. Rusty smiled.

"There is nothing in here Rusty. Ah, ok I see. The bike was supposed to be in here." Said Joe smiling too.

"Yeah, but it's gone." Said Rusty as she handed Joe the flashlight and went to turn on the light.

Joe looked around on the ground and saw a piece of paper sticking in the crack of the door. He bent down and picked it up and read it.

"Rusty, I found something here." said Joe as Rusty came over.

"What did you find Handsome?" She asked.

Joe handed her the paper. It was part of a legal pad. On it was the initials H. S. ELO (Xandau) Night and an M Club being the last word. Rusty brightened further.

"Joe Darlin', He's alive!" Said Rusty quietly but enthusiastically. "This is proof."

"How did you get that?" Asked Joe.

"H. S. Is Henry Stephens initials the ELO (Xandau) Means the song I'm Alive From the Xandau soundtrack. That was the first movie he took me and Annette too. As to Night………Night Moves the club in Deep Ellem. He's trying to tell us that's where we need to be looking. But Henry is Alive." Said Rusty as she hugged Joe. He hugged back.

"Your sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Said Rusty. "This is his handwriting."

"I'm glad for you and Annette." Said Joe. "I hated the thought of you loosing him."

"I know you did my Darlin'." Said Rusty. She was about to cry again. Joe turned off the light and rolled the door down. She handed him the lock and he locked it up.

"We don't have time for this now Honey. I can get us back to the Hotel now. I studied those maps pretty hard. You want me to try?" He asked.

"Sure might as well learn your way around." Said Rusty giving him the keys.

"I'm sorry, I know you are relieved. Annette is probably waiting on us and we haven't had dinner yet. We also need to find out what is on that other disk." Said Joe.

"Neat trick with Annette there but………Do you want to try?" She asked.

"No, I think that is up to you to do. He's put safeguards on these disk that you can only undo." Said Joe. "Now get in the car Honey." 

"That was a sweet way of saying get your ass moving." Said Rusty.

"Thanks. That's what I meant but……seeing that you still have your friend I thought I might be nicer way of saying it." Said Joe as they got in the car.

"You thought so did you?" She asked.

"I did." Said Joe as he drove off toward the Hotel.

Upon arrival they met Annette sitting down stairs.

"I am so sorry." Said Rusty.

"I just got here don't worry. I know you went to his apartment." Said Annette. "Hey Joe, how are you acclimating?" She hugged both of them.

"Fine, I actually drove back here." Said Joe.

"He's really smart not being from here and driving." Said Annette.

"It's like LA only a bit smaller." Said Joe.

"Yeah this boy is smart Annette. He's quick in thinking just like us." Said Rusty.

"Thanks Rusty. I think." said Joe.

"What do you have there?" Asked Annette.

"It's Henry's laptop. We have to use it to…….Let's get inside and up to the rooms." said Rusty.

"I was meaning to ask you Rusty what are we going to do tonight drink tequila and cry over Henry or are we going to do the popcorn and Redi Whip thing?" Asked Annette. Joe looked back at the two women. He smiled widely and chuckled.

"Do you need any help with that girls?" Asked Joe almost at a full laugh.

"The boy has a dirty mind doesn't he?" Asked Annette turning red.

"I'm afraid so Annette. He knows I like old sappy movies and popcorn with Redi Whip for something sweet." She said crossing her arms and smirking at him.

"I was pulling your leg." Said Joe. He was still at full smile shaking his head.

"More like yanking my chain. I see that Joe Renato. You are aching for a smacked bee-hind." Said Rusty.

"Promises, Promises." Said Joe as they got to the room.

Annette looked at Joe and Rusty.

"I know one thing guys, if you don't do something and fast you both are loosing out." Said Annette. 

"Loosing out on what?" Asked Joe innocently.

"You are fixin' to get it." Said Rusty almost in a laugh herself.

"You didn't tell me he was this bad." Said Annette. "Puts Henry to shame."

"Doesn't it." Said Rusty. "Oh he can be a royal pain but mostly he's a good boy." Said Rusty.

"Look who's talking." Said Joe. "You're the one that offered me a smacked bee-hind." He did it with her drawl.

"Oh Good Lord." said Annette. "Now he is imitating us."

"He's good at that. Takes on accents well. I can't say I haven't taken on his too." Said Rusty.

"What's the thing with the laptop?" Annette asked.

"Henry left a message. Here I'll play it for you. It was too me but, You need to see it. It's all that is left of him." Said Rusty.

"Ok, go ahead." Said Annette.

"You sure Annette?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, I kinda want to know now." Said Annette.

Rusty got the thing going. Since the password had been given Henry's face just jumped to the screen. It played out and Annette started to cry. Rusty turned it off. 

"Joe we are going into my room for now. Just go on and order a pizza and by the time it gets here we will come and eat." Said Rusty as she took her friend to her door.

"Ok Rusty. I'll call the pizza in and go over the maps again." Said Joe as he got out the phone book.

"Thanks my Darlin." Said Rusty as she disappeared behind the door.

Once there Annette cried for about 10 minutes.

"It's ok Annette." Said Rusty.

"No it's not Rusty. I have something to tell you." Said Annette.

"What's that?" Asked Rusty.

"After you left Henry and I…………….."

"Oh you and Henry had a relationship?" Asked Rusty shocked.

"Yeah, after you left it was just him and me. We actually fell in love. He and I………" Said Annette.

"Well, I can't say much about that. I found Joe out in LA or he found me I'm not sure what happened there. I think that's great Annette." Said Rusty.

"Not too much now. Henry is dead." Said Annette. "Joe is still here."

"I'm sorry. Maybe all these years you could have been together. Had a family and it was because of me you and Henry didn't. If I had known that you had more feelings for him I would have……….."

"No, you didn't stop us you just freed it up leaving." Said Annette. "Wasn't your fault Rusty. He loved us both and if he could have had us both he would have." 

"Yeah, I know. It was strange from the beginning but I never felt like that about him. You know we tried dating in High School but failed. Henry and I weren't meant to be ever like that." Said Rusty.

"I love you Rusty and I know Henry did too." Said Annette.

"Could I go and talk to Joe for just a moment?" Asked Rusty. "Knowing him he put anchovies on that pizza." 

"Ewww." Said Annette. "Go and stop him while the getting's good." Said Annette.

"Be back in a minute." Said Rusty. 

She went to Joe's door.

"Darlin' can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah come on in." said Joe as he put down the mapsco. 

"We have a big problem Darlin'. Annette and Henry had a thing going on." Said Rusty.

"Like our thing?" He asked smiling.

"No they actually had a little more of a thing going." Said Rusty.

Joe smirked at her. "Ok so why do I need to know this?"

"I'm going to have to tell her Henry is alive." Said Rusty.

Joe looked at her. "Ok Rusty I think she needs to know. If they were that close. I would want to know if you were alive Honey. Go on and tell her."

"I would too that's why I came and asked you what you think instead of going on and telling her." Said Rusty. "I respect your opinion."

Joe smiled at her. "I respect yours too Rusty." He came over and hugged her. "If something ever happened to you…….."

"Or you either my Darlin'." Said Rusty. 

They kissed and then he let her go.

"Oh Handsome, did you put anchovies on that pizza?" She asked.

"Not this time. I know how you feel about them." Said Joe. "I never have seen anyone freak out over little dead fish before."

"Good, Annette is apposed to them too." Said Rusty. "Well I think you were waving one in my face trying to slip it down my shirt Handsome but Annette and I really hate them.

"Well a guy has to have some fun at least It wasn't an ice cube. Chuckled Joe. "Ok, the pizza will be here in a little while. I'll let you know."

"Thanks Joe you are the best." Said Rusty she hugged him. "The anchovy incident aside there." 

"I'm glad you forgave me for that. Listen, Honey don't worry he will come up on his own. From what I see he's smart and knows what he is doing. You have to write that eulogy tonight too." Said Joe.

"Who says I have?" She arched her eyebrow at him. "I will. Joe we are missing the boat here. Look at what……….."

"I know, I've been thinking about that." Said Joe.

"I thought so. But I wasn't sure." Said Rusty. She hugged him tight and he tightened his hold on her then they let each other go. The last was to let go their hands.

"I love you Joe." Said Rusty with a smile. Then he let her hand go.

"I love you too Rusty." And with that she slipped back out to her room.

"Well did he put anchovies on the pizza?" Asked Annette.

"No, he was nice this time. Annette I have something I need to tell you." Said Rusty sitting down.

"What's that?" Asked Annette.

"Joe and I did some digging and Henry helped us. He's alive Annette." Said Rusty.

"But forensics said………."

"Joe figured he was deep under cover. His Jag is still sitting at the apartment complex for one. Henry was too smart to let a car bomb get him. Joe said if it were him being singled out he would be looking before starting a car. Two, his Harley is gone. Joe and I checked that too. Also Joe found a scrap of paper laying in the storage area." Rusty got up and got the paper and gave it to Annette. She smiled.

"You understand this then?" Asked Rusty.

"Yeah, oh Rusty he's alive!" Said Annette. 

Joe looked up from the mapsco and heard the whooping and hollering the women were doing. He smiled and then he heard a knock on the door. He got up and went to answer it. First checking the peep hole. No one was there. He went and got his gun. And then he heard another knock. He went to Rusty's door and opened it.

"Girls we have trouble here I think. Better get your guns." Said Joe quietly.

The two women stopped their celebration for a moment and did as he asked. Rusty and Annette got their guns and followed Joe out into the living/ meeting area. Joe pointed to the couch for Rusty and the bar for Annette for cover. Another knock came on the door. Then He opened up the door sliding to the wall.

"Hey man, it's the pizza you ordered." Said a young man. Joe put his gun in the back of his pants and came from around the door. There stood a teenage boy looking innocently at him.

"Sorry kid, I looked out before and there wasn't anyone out there." Said Joe taking his wallet out and paying for the pizza.

"I'm sorry, I got the wrong pizza. I had to go back to my car and get the right one." Said the young man. 

"It's ok kid. Thanks." Said Joe smiling at the kid 

"No problem mister have a good night." Said the kid and he left. Joe closed the door and brought the pizza in. The women came out of their hiding places.

"That was close." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, but I am just as glad it wasn't trouble." Said Joe.

"Me too." Said Annette.

Rusty put her gun away and got some plates.

"So Rusty told you about Henry?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, would stand to reason there Joe. He was being watched by the Cartel. He would do something this drastic to protect Rusty and me. He would also do this to catch them." Said Annette.

"I almost envy your friendship with him. I hope I get to meet him. He's one slick thinker." Said Joe.

"Yeah that's our Henry." Said Rusty.

"We really shouldn't say anymore about him being alive. We will have to go though with the funeral tomorrow." Said Annette.

"Yeah, want to help me write the eulogy?" Asked Rusty.

"Sure. So are we doing the sappy movie thing?" Asked Annette.

"Yeah I got the supply's we need." Said Rusty winking at Joe. "I bought extra if Joe wants to join us."

Joe chuckled. "I think I will let you girls enjoy time together. Rusty and I will have plenty of time later."

"He's a real gem Rusty. At least we both got good one's this time." Said Annette.

"Yeah, he'll do." Said Rusty as they started eating.

Later on after they wrote the eulogy and had, had their fill of the movie. Rusty and Annette were asleep in her room. Joe in his asleep. Two men were outside the door working the lock with a credit card. Joe heard the lock come off. His room was closer to the door. He got up and grabbed his gun. The two men were already inside the living/meeting area. They were headed toward Rusty's room. Joe clicked on the light.

"Hold it right there." Said Joe pointing his gun at the men. They looked around and saw him pointing the gun at them. "Rusty, Annette get up and bring your guns we got trouble out here." yelled Joe.

The two women rushed for their guns and slowly came out with them drawn. The two men not wanting to be caught started for the door. Rusty jumped one of them and was trying to subdue him He was hitting her with his foot to get away. The other one rushed Joe and lit out the door to the stairs. Annette was helping Rusty by then. The one that Rusty almost had got free of the two women and knocked Joe to the floor he lit out after the other one. Joe and Rusty scrambled and got up from the floor and followed by Annette looked down on the court yard below. There were no bystanders down there at the moment so Joe and Rusty fired on the two of them making a break for the lobby door. They hit one taking him down with a bullet in his arm and leg on opposite sides. The other one was out the door before they could fire again. Annette looked down.

"How did ya'll manage that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure Annette." Said Joe. "One thing is for certain though next time we say which one we are firing on."

The Hotel was awake now after they heard the gunfire. All three retreated into the main room of the suite and closed and locked the door.

"I think this is going to mean deep shit for us." Said Rusty getting on her cell and calling Leland.

"What the hell else were we supposed to do Rusty. We couldn't get down stairs fast enough. Let me have the phone it was my decision to fire." Said Joe.

"Was ours and I will talk with him ok Darlin'." Said Rusty.

"Ok but I want to talk to him after you do." Said Joe. Annette had gone and pulled on her clothes.

"I'll go down and see about the guy you wounded." Said Annette.

"Ok, we will be down soon." Said Joe.

"Leland it's Rusty. We had an incident here at the hotel two men broke in and Joe and I had to fire on them. We hit one and the other got away." Said Rusty.

"Good Lord Rusty. I'll be right there." Said Leland. "Best you let Annette handle the downstairs part. Let me talk to Joe."

"Sure." Said Rusty as she handed Joe her cell.

"Sorry to wake you Leland. What Rusty said was true. They were getting away and there was no one down there at the time we fired. Annette went already to secure the area. It was my decision to fire." Said Joe.

"It'll be ok Joe. If I know Rusty it was hers too, so don't take it all on yourself. I'll be there in three shakes." Said Leland.

"Ok. Do we need to stay up here?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah would be best seeing that one got away." Said Leland.

"Ok see you in a little while then and thanks." Said Joe.

"No problem. Bye." Said Leland.

"Bye." Said Joe.

"Well?" Asked Rusty standing there in her nightgown.

"Leland said he would be here in three shakes. I suppose that means quickly." Said Joe. He was trying not to look her over too hard but was failing miserably.

"Yeah that is what that means. Three shakes of a lamb's tail." Said Rusty. "What's the matter Joe?"

"Nothing go and get your clothes on." Said Joe. Rusty hadn't time to put on her robe.

"Sorry." Said Rusty as she turned to go into her room.

"Oh Rusty, By the way Honey I like that night gown." Said Joe smiling widely at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do from that smile." Said Rusty. "I'll remember that in the near future." 

"I think it's closer than you think." Said Joe. 

Rusty smiled evilly. "Promises, Promises."

"More like if we hadn't shot that guy…………"

"But we did and I am going to change. I think I have got you riled up there Handsome." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, you do at that." Said Joe smiling at her as he turned to go into his room.

"I thought so." Said Rusty as she went into her room and pulled on some clothes. 

After Leland got there and the mess was cleared up they sat at the table talking.

"Your not in trouble. Those guys were wanted on federal warrant. They were part of the Cartel. We will question him when he gets out from under the gas they gave him to take the bullets out. The guy you and Rusty shot will be ok. How you managed to get the same guy on opposite sides is another story." Said Leland.

"I told Rusty next time we tell each other who we are firing on." Said Joe.

"I suppose that would be a good idea." said Leland. "We have an APB out on the other one."

"That's good." said Rusty as she started to yawn. "'scuse me."

"I think we all need to go back to bed for a while." Said Leland. "Did you know when I got my promotion Joe that I put Rusty in for Handler of my team?"

"I thought that is how she got to be a Handler. So She, Annette and Henry were all part of your team." Said Joe.

"Yeah, I made sure my team was taken over by someone I knew and that would take good care of them. She earned her promotion. That was how long ago?" Asked Leland.

"Three or four years ago Leland if memory serves." Said Rusty.

"She has done an outstanding job. Henry and Annette didn't want the responsibly yet or that is what they told me." Said Leland.

"Na, Rusty was always our ring leader even as a kid." Said Annette.

Joe chuckled. "I think Rusty is the ring leader of the ring tailed tooter in Dallas." Said Joe getting her back for the remark she made about him. Rusty hit his arm again. "Ouch woman."

"Could be Joe. Listen you folks have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral." Said Leland. 

Rusty and Annette hugged him and Joe shook his hand.

"Good Night Leland and thanks for helping clean up the mess we made." Said Joe.

"Wasn't a mess. But your welcome Joe." Said Leland smiling at him. "If I had any sense at all I'd ask you to stay in Dallas and manage a team here Joe. I like you man."

"Feeling is mutual and thanks for the offer, but Rusty and I belong in LA now." Said Joe. 

"I know but I had to offer. Good Night." Said Leland.

"Good night." They said as he walked down the mezzanine hallway to the elevator.

"Well I think we should go on back to bed." Said Rusty. "I for one need a little more shut eye."

"Yeah, see you girls in the later morning. I'll set my clock for 8 am so you will have time to get ready for the funeral. They are bringing breakfast then I ordered it last night." Said Joe.

"He's sweet Rusty. Thinking of feeding us like that." Said Annette.

"Yeah, he's really sweet but you really should stay outta my mind Joe." Said Rusty.

"I'm trying but it aint working Honey." Said Joe. "See you girls later." He went into his room and they went back to Rusty's.

The funeral was beautiful if you could call it that. Many people were there to pay their respects. The man that took the information had given Annette and Rusty his personal effects. A ring, a necklace and his watch. Then the urn was carried out to them. They had to put on a show. Joe put his arms around the girls as they left. Going into holding their hands.

"Thanks Joe this is sweet of you." Said Annette.

"Anything for Rusty's best friend." Said Joe. "I like you Annette, you're a sweet girl and I would like us to be friends if you would like."

"Surely Joe." Said Annette smiling at him.

"What did I tell you Joe is the best." Said Rusty.

"Right there with my Henry." Said Annette as she cradled the urn in her arms.

They got into the car and Rusty drove.

"I wonder who this is we are freeing on the playground?" Asked Annette.

"Don't know but who ever it was may have planted the bomb." Offered Joe. "If they scraped up bits and pieces he was in the car when it went off."

"I hadn't thought of that Darlin'." Said Rusty looking at him. "I bet you anything when Henry asked the lab to do this they had already surmised it wasn't him. Someone there knows something."

"Yeah and I bet your right Joe. He just ran with it. He probably checked the car he was using for the sting he was on before all this happened." Said Annette.

"Ok why don't you tell us what you know about that Annette." Said Joe.

"He knew the Cartel was after him. We all know that. He checked out a car just like his from impound. The car you saw at his apartment was his alright I bet. But we need to have it checked out before we move it. Anyway, I believe the person told to plant the bomb did it in the wrong car. You know these guys sometimes are not very bright. While he was planting it something went wrong or that is what I believe." Said Annette.

"That's what I was beginning to think too." Said Joe.

"Me too." Said Rusty as they got to the play ground of the elementary school the three of them attended.

While this was going on they had been tailed by a motorcycle but not so they would notice. The man parked out toward the church across the street. He stayed out of sight.

"Ok Annette let's get this done. Joe do you want to go with us?" Asked Rusty.

"Sure I'll go if you want me too girls." Said Joe.

"I'd like that Joe. Come on. Let's go free this guy up and get out of here we have a lot left to do today." Said Annette. 

They walked out on the playground to the monkey bars just like Henry wanted. The man was still watching. He smiled as the two women let the ashes go into the wind.

"Good Bye whom ever you were. You got what you deserved." Said Annette.

"That goes for me too." Said Rusty.

The man shook his head smiled and left on the motorcycle. The three of them heard him start up the bike.

"Did you hear that Harley?" Asked Annette.

"HENRY!" Said Rusty turning toward the church and seeing the bike roll down the street.

"Hush Rusty. Let him go. This has to look real." Said Joe quietly.

"Do you feel it Annette?" Asked Rusty.

"Yeah he was over there watching and making sure we did what he asked." Said Annette. "Oh Rusty he's alive!" 

"Yeah, he is." Said Rusty. She got Joe by his tie and pulled him over to another group hug with Annette.

"Listen I am glad you are happy girls but you have to look as if you are grieving here." Said Joe.

"Ok but it's hard to do that having just heard that Harley start up." Said Rusty as she let them both go.

"So this is where you met each other?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah on those Monkey bars. Let's see if what we wrote on that tree thirty years ago is still there Annette." Said Rusty as she went over to an old oak tree. On the other side was a heart with the names, Rusty, Annette and Henry on it.

"That's you guys?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah of course. Henry claimed both of us as his girls. We made him look like a ladies man to that undertaker." Said Rusty. "He would have gotten a kick out of that. Henry never had a chance to do……….."

"He did too Rusty." Said Annette winking.

"Oh my Lord you didn't………" Asked Rusty.

"Yes we did a lot in fact." Said Annette proudly.

Rusty giggled. "Cool!" Said Rusty as she hugged her friend.

"Was better than cool Rusty." Said Annette.

"I wouldn't know Annette we never………."

"I know you didn't. He told me that you and him kissed a few times and it was just wrong." Said Annette. "He felt bad about it for years but……."

"That was the way of it. Let's go we have a lot to do." Said Rusty. She walked up to Joe who was waiting on them. "You ready to go Handsome?"

"Sure Gorgeous." said Joe and he took her hand and smiled. "So did you live near here when you were little."

"Yeah, over there in that shell pink house. Annette lived let's see…….."

"Right there and Henry lived two blocks over." Said Annette. Joe smiled at the women.

"I'm glad I came. I haven't seen such loyalty in a long time." Said Joe.

"Joe you know you would have the same loyalty from me." Said Rusty.

"I'm a lucky man Rusty. That goes without saying that I would too." Said Joe stopping and kissing Rusty.

"Oh you two………." Said Annette rolling her eyes. "I'll be glad when……." Joe started walking again.

"Don't say it Annette not now. Remember he's dead as far as anyone knows." Said Joe.

"Ok. I'm sorry." Said Annette. "Anyone have a plan on catching this Max Shelton?"

"I do. I was forming it last night." Said Joe. "While you two were writing the eulogy."

"Ok so Handsome what's your take?" Asked Rusty as they got in the car.

"Rusty, I'm sorry honey but you are going to have to go in the hot seat again. I hadn't wanted to do this but to flush him out we are going to have to go to the club there…..Where did you say?" Said Joe.

"Deep Ellem. It's the club district in Dallas. I see where you are going with this. I don't think Max wanted to kill me just yet. He wanted me to pet and play with more than he wanted me dead." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, that's what I got but as too doing this it's up to you." Said Joe.

"I'll do it if you are there." Said Rusty. "And you too Annette. Shouldn't we go to Leland on this?" 

"I know your right about that Rusty. We should go to Leland now. We can't possibly do this on our own and not have backup. It's too dangerous." Said Joe. "Besides it would put our asses on the line."

"Were ya'll thinking on doing this yourselves?" Asked Annette.

"I was going to let Joe decide on when to go to Leland." Said Rusty. "He's better at that than I am."

"Usually but not this time Rusty." Said Joe. "I actually made my decision on this after we found out about Henry." 

"Then why did you not say anything?" Asked Rusty.

"Because Honey you know Leland, Henry and Annette better than me. You were the one that needed to make this one. If you had decided not too I would have insisted then." Said Joe.

"Ok, so you wanted me to test myself then?" Asked Rusty.

"What kind of sweetheart would I be if I didn't give you a challenge now and then?" Said Joe.

"You old fox you. Making me use my own head like that." Said Rusty.

"It's good you keep her on her toes." Said Annette. Rusty smirked a smile at her.

"Believe you me Annette she keeps me on mine. I try to tell her how good she is." Said Joe.

"She really had no trouble……..Oh yeah ok." Said Annette.

"Let's get back and talk to Leland. I want to get this over and done so Henry can get back with Annette. I know they must miss each other terrible." Said Rusty.

"Ok Honey let's go." Said Joe. "I'm driving."

"Oh Lord should I be worried?" Asked Annette.

"Na, he's a good driver." Said Rusty. 

Joe drove on back to the Hotel. He was finding his way just fine.

"I'll have to hand it to you Handsome, your one smart cookie." Said Rusty.

"I've lived in New Jersey, New York City and LA. I can get around if I have a map." Said Joe.

"Well, I'm glad. Some can't make head or tail out of them." Said Rusty. 

"True, but as you say, my mother didn't raise a foolish child." Said Joe winking at her.

"Forever more." Said Annette "You have corrupted the boy."

"I know, I'm worried about it too. He thinks like us Annette or haven't you noticed?"

"He does. It will be good for Henry to meet him. They would get along famously." Said Annette.

"Or infamously. Knowing those two we would have to call DPD." Said Rusty smirking a smile.

"Alright already Rusty." Said Joe as he chuckled.

"Now to the plan and talking to Leland, Handsome." Said Rusty.

"Let's go up and check things first. I think we are going to have to move to another Hotel. Did you put the disks and laptop somewhere?" asked Joe.

"Yeah in the trunk." Said Rusty. "My mamma also didn't raise no foolish child." 

"I'd feel better if we took it with us Rusty." Said Joe. He popped the hood and she got the laptop and the discs.

Upon going into the hotel room they made sure that the Scotch tape Rusty had planted on the door was still intact.

"I know that is an old James Bond trick but……….."

"It worked Rusty. It's not busted." said Joe as he put the key in. Rusty felt something coming.

"Wait Joe don't……….."

Joe looked at her. "What now?" He asked.

"Don't open the door. Look, tape residue just under it. It's been broken." Said Rusty. Joe looked at the place Rusty was referring too.

"I had better call Cleveland." Said Annette. "He's Henry's friend on the bomb squad."

"Yeah better. There might be a charge on the other end of the door somehow." Said Rusty.

"I think they just broke in." Said Joe. 

"I don't Joe." Said Rusty.

Joe looked at the worry on Rusty's face. He relented.

"Ok if you think so Rusty. Your right more than you are wrong about things." Said Joe.

"Go on and call him Annette." Said Rusty. Annette got on her cell and called Cleveland Oliver.

"He is on his way." Said Annette.

"We are leaving this hotel today Rusty. We have been………."

"The guy that got away I bet." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, So when your friend says it's all clear then we get our stuff and get outta here." Said Joe.

"Were are we going to go?" Asked Rusty.

"We will find a place." said Joe.

"Well, I would offer you to stay at my place but I only have a pull out." Said Annette.

"That's sweet of you Annette but Rusty and I will have to find another Hotel." Said Joe. "I had better call in to Marcy I don't want her having one of those conniption fits you talk about." Said Joe.

"Ok we will wait for Cleveland to come he said he would be here in…….. There he is." Said Annette. A big black man came up to them. Cleveland Oliver was just as nice as he was tall and big. 

"Hi Cleveland." Said Rusty.

"R how are you?" Asked Cleveland.

"I'm as good as can be expected us loosing Henry that way." Said Rusty.

"I know I was at the funeral today. What's up with ya'll?" Asked Cleveland.

"We think we have a bomb on the other side of this door. The tape I put up at the top of the door has been tampered with." Said Rusty.

"I'll check it out." Said Cleveland.

"Thanks." Said Rusty.

Meanwhile Joe was on the phone with Marcy talking about as fast as he could talk and she could hear.

"Hold on a moment Joe. Your talking too fast." Said Marcy.

"Sorry there is a lot to tell." Said Joe.

"How is Rusty doing?" Asked Marcy.

"Well as can be expected she did a lovely job with the arrangements and the eulogy." Said Joe.

"Give her our best. You going to need anyone to come out there?" Asked Marcy.

"Not that I know of but please keep Darnell and Heather on standby." Said Joe. "Things are about to get deeper here. Rusty, Annette and I are going after Max Shelton. We know where he is because of Henry Stephens." Said Joe.

"You'll have to fill me in on it when you get though with the plans. Let me know ok?" Asked Marcy.

"I will. Sorry this is the first chance I have had all morning and afternoon." Said Joe.

"Your there to comfort Rusty. It's ok. Just call me with the plans and I'll let Marty know." Said Marcy.

"Sure. Talk to you later." Said Joe.

"Bye Joe. Take care and send Rusty our love." Said Marcy.

"I will." Said Joe and they hung up.

Joe got though with the call and returned to the door.

"Yeah there is a device in here but I think I just unarmed it. Better stand down there." Said Cleveland as he pointed down the hall.

They all went down the hall and Cleveland tested the door. He opened it and nothing happened. Then he opened it the rest of the way and a small harmless charge went off. 

"Yep R there was something here. If I were you I'd defiantly get the hell out of this Hotel." Said Cleveland.

"Cleveland this is Joe Renato. Joe this is Cleveland Oliver." Said Annette.

"Please to meet you Joe." Said Cleveland. The men shook hands.

"Like wise." Said Joe. 

"Ok do you think it's safe now?" Asked Rusty.

"Well R I'm not sure. Let me go in and check around. I think they would have got you with that charge there on the door though." Said Cleveland.

Joe shook his head. "The woman is never wrong when it comes to things like this." 

"Nope." Said Annette "Good for us you listen to her." 

"Well, I have learned though watching her." Said Joe. They went in and Cleveland checked things out. Nothing more was found.

"Time to check out of here girls." Said Joe.

"I'm packing just as fast as I can Darlin'. Cleveland will you check our car before you go?" Asked Rusty.

"Sure R you and A are my good buds just like H was." Said Cleveland. "I'll go and do that right now." 

"It's the Bonneville parked in the front. The silver one." Said Rusty as Joe handed him the keys.

"Say your homme here isn't from Texas is he?" Asked Cleveland.

"No, New York." Said Joe smiling at him.

"Welcome to Texas Joe." Said Cleveland. "Hope your stay gets better."

"I think it will Cleveland." Said Joe.

"I'm going now to get the car checked out. If you need me or Ramón just call us." Said Cleveland. "It was good meeting you Joe."

"Good to meet you too." said Joe as the men shook hands again.

"Thanks Cleveland for coming so fast." Said Rusty.

"No Problem. Later." Said Cleveland smiling.

Cleveland went to check out the car.

They packed up and Joe called downstairs saying they were leaving. Rusty was on her cell with Leland. He said he would make other arrangements for them At the Bradford Hotel in the Park Cities Area of Dallas. They checked out and put their luggage into the Bonneville. Cleveland had called giving it an all clear.

"Leland said he would make us reservations at the Bradford Hotel. It's not far from here. He said we would have a suite there just like here." Said Rusty.

"Nice of him to do that." Said Joe.

"Yeah, and he is going to come over and talk to us about things. He wouldn't go over that over the phone." Said Rusty.

"Leland is a very good man to call friend Rusty." Said Joe.

"Yeah he would give you the shirt off his back if you needed it." Said Annette.

They got to the Bradford Hotel and checked in. Just as Leland promised there was a suite ready for them.

"This is nice too Rusty." said Joe.

"He wants us to be comfortable Joe. We are going to be here a little while." Said Rusty.

"I'm sorry we don't have time to enjoy being here. But I promise we will come back and take in everything. Or as much as we can. I have a lot of time saved up for vacation." Said Joe.

"You would do that?" Asked Rusty.

"Sure the people have been very nice here. Not having been here before it says well for the state and all. Now the shooting incident aside." Said Joe.

They got settled into their rooms and Annette helped Rusty get settled.

"Looks like we will get to see you even if you are living in LA." Said Annette.

"Yep, Joe keeps his promises. I have learned that." Said Rusty.

A little later that afternoon Leland was at the suite door. Joe answered the knock.

"Hey Joe. Did you get settled?" Asked Leland.

"Yes we did." Said Joe. "Please come in."

Leland came in and the women came out of Rusty's room.

"May I say something first Ya'll?" Asked Leland.

"Yeah Go on Leland." Said Rusty.

"By now you know Henry isn't dead right?" Asked Leland.

"Yeah we know. That's why we were coming to you. We want to go after Max Shelton." Said Rusty.

"I'm going to let you don't worry about that. But it has to be done tonight there is a shipment of Meth coming from the Lake Texoma area tonight. Henry is deep under cover and all this had to be done to catch the remainder of the Cartel. Cortez's son's are in custody already. We did that this morning. Now to round up Max. We know that he is operating out of the Night Moves Club in Deep Ellem." Said Leland.

Rusty got the paper Henry had left in the storage area. "Joe found this in a storage area Henry has." Said Rusty.

Leland looked at the paper. "And this means what?"

"That he's alive and there is something going on at the Night Moves." Said Rusty.

"Only you and Annette would have known what was meant by this. So do you have a plan?" Asked Leland.

"Yes, I formed one last night going over the maps and while the girls were writing the eulogy." Said Joe.

"Ok shoot, Joe." Said Leland.

"Rusty has agreed to play up to Max. I know it's risky but we believe Max was on orders to kill her. We know that he would rather……well he would rather have her for a while then kill her. That was evident in LA. My plan works like this. We all three go into the club. Rusty will go like she is alone. Annette you and I will go as a couple. If that is ok with you." Said Joe.

"Ask Rusty she is the one you need to ask. It's ok with me." Said Annette.

"It's ok with me ya'll." Said Rusty.

"Since Max knows me I'll have to go dressed differently than usual." Said Joe.

"Our wardrobe department is at your disposal. So how are you going to arrest him?" Asked Leland.

"Rusty will lure him outside in the alley. I asked her if there was one in back of this place. She said there was. After he gets her out there and he thinks something is going to go on then I will go and bust him." Said Joe. Annette is there for our back up and to call you in right before we bust him." Said Joe "I'll ok that but Henry might surface somewhere in all this. We have to be watchful for that. He is probably into the distribution part. He was working on getting in about two weeks ago. He hasn't reported anything since he faked his own death. I'm sorry we had to lure you back Rusty to help us but it had to look real." Said Leland. "I'm also sorry you had to suffer Annette."

"Leland, Annette and I would have known if he was dead. You don't know someone for most of your life without having second sight with that. Or at least that is how it has been with us. We found two discs in his apartment. Hidden in a computer. He made his old one into a safe. I have the laptop. Do you want the information?" Asked Rusty.

"Best I guess. You look at what was on them?" Asked Leland.

"Yeah I got the DVD to work. I haven't had time to work on the other one. I had better go and do that now." Said Rusty.

"So ya'll go in tonight we will be there to get the shipment around midnight that is when we suspect it's coming." Said Leland. "I'm going to trust your intuition on this Joe. I think it's dangerous for Rusty but if you and Annette are there to back her up I think it will work. I'll wait for the call from Annette to bust the shipment. Rusty I want a wire on you." 

"That's a Gimme Leland. Let's just open up the other disc right now. See what's on it." Said Rusty.

She went to get the laptop. 

"Leland I really don't want to risk Rusty but as I see this we don't have a choice. She would take him off guard." Said Joe.

"I know you don't but I feel this time she will be safe or I wouldn't let you do it." Said Leland.

"Ok ya'll here's the laptop." Said Rusty turning it on she put the other disc in and it had another riddle on it. "Blink once for yes twice for no. I'm a scarred man don't you know. But now I'm living in a fantasy happy as can be. Who am I?"

"Do you know Rusty?" Asked Joe.

Rusty and Annette looked at each other and giggled. "Yeah I know don't you Annette?"

"Yep." said Annette as Rusty typed in a name. The screen came up with the information on the Cartel. They started looking it over. From the information Henry had gathered they were getting a shipment in at the Night Moves Club that night. Leland had been right. There were names of the people involved.

"Ok what was the answer to that riddle?" Asked Joe.

"It's easy. Henry was an avid Trekkie. A Star Trek fan. So are Annette and I. The answer came from the original series. Court Marshal was the episode. Christopher Pike the answer. He had been in an accident saving some people from some kind of radiation and had been scarred horribly and couldn't talk he was in a wheel chair of sorts and had a device that let him blink a light once for yes and twice for no. He was taken to a planet that he could live free of his injuries and in a fantasy world." Said Rusty.

"I think I remember seeing that in reruns not long ago." Said Leland.

"Henry is slick that is for sure. I would never have figured that out not knowing he was a Trekkie." Said Joe. "I would probably have never figured it out period."

"That was left for me and Annette. He is sort of a genius is he not?" Asked Rusty.

"Just about Rusty. At least we have proof that the Cartel is going to get that shipment tonight." Said Leland. "He knew you would come for his funeral. One thing is for sure he knows you and Annette."

"That goes without saying there." Said Annette.

"I'm going to clear out now. May I take the lap top now that you have opened up the discs?" Asked Leland.

"Yeah but don't put them in any other computer or they will delete. Henry always did that to really sensitive material." Said Rusty.

"Ok see you later tonight. Come and get your wardrobe Joe. I'll leave a message to put our people at your disposal." Said Leland.

"Thanks Leland." Said Joe smiling at him. The men shook hands and the women gave Leland a hug.

"Be careful all of you." said Leland.

"We will." Said Rusty.

Rusty was getting ready for the sting. She was putting on her makeup. Joe had gone to get ready himself. The sounds of Aerosmith's "Rag Doll" pounding on the radio. 

"Rag Doll, Baby wont you do me like you done before…….." Sang Rusty as she danced putting on her makeup she was already dressed in a black sequined halter dress with a v plunge and strait skirt. Joe had finished at the wardrobe department. He came in and heard the music and her singing. 

"Rusty!" Yelled Joe.

No answer. He came up to the door of her room and she was still jamming out to the music.

"Rusty!" He yelled again. She jumped and turned around.

"Goodness Joe." Said Rusty as she turned down the radio. She looked at him like if he hadn't said anything she wouldn't have known him.

Joe's face brightened a little.

"So you never got over turning up the tunes have you?" He asked. "By the way you look gorgeous."

"No I never did get over loud music sorry. Thanks Handsome do you think that it will get his attention?" Said Rusty.

"Well you got mine if that is any indication." Said Joe. "It's lovely." 

"Thanks." Said Rusty. 

"What made you go with a hat and glasses?" She asked.

"I don't know why I did this. I just grabbed what I saw." Said Joe. He actually had made a slip there. But she caught it.

"That could get down right dangerous grabbing just any old thing you see. But your disguise is affective. Annette will be here shortly." Said Rusty. 

"Yes it could get as you say, mighty dangerous." said Joe doing her drawl again.

"You gonna use that tonight?" She asked.

"Why sure Darlin'." Said Joe.

"You have had enough practice but use your throat more that's where it comes from and leave the nose out of it all together." Said Rusty.

"Thanks for the advice, so you think I can pull off being a Texan for a while?" Asked Joe.

"I think so." Said Rusty.

"The blue glasses are great Joe. If I hadn't heard your voice I would probably started fighting you." said Rusty.

"You might anyway." Said Joe. She was about to put her lipstick on and he pulled her into an embrace.

"Joe we don't have time for………"

"I know I just want you to know how beautiful you are. That's all." Said Joe.

"What's wrong with you Handsome?" She asked.

"Nothing just want to get a kiss before you start putting on the lipstick. Tends to get on faces, collars and such." Said Joe.

"Ok?" Said Rusty in almost a question. Joe pulled her into a kiss. But it was different somehow. He let her go at least stopped kissing her and pulled back a little bit to see her. 

"Joe?" Asked Rusty.

"Yeah?" He asked smiling.

"I feel like I am cheating on you." Said Rusty.

Joe chuckled. "You know me Rusty. I never look the same way twice for a sting." 

"No, but something in that kiss tells me something is going on with you." Said Rusty. "You never kissed me like that before."

"I know I couldn't stop myself Rusty sorry." Said Joe letting her go.

"Yeah now I get it. If we had time………"

"You got that right Gorgeous." Said Joe.

Rusty cleared her throat. "Sorry if I started something." 

"You have never been sorry about that and I don't want you to be. It's ok. I did this to myself. I guess the putting you at arms length isn't working anymore." Said Joe. "I'm afraid my safeguards are off now." 

"Is it because of Gloria?" She asked. "Is that why you never took more liberties than kiss me and hug me?" She asked.

"Yeah partly. I don't want the same thing happening again. I've tried to learn from that mistake." said Joe.

"But she was living with the impression you were what ever name you used. Not Joe Renato." Said Rusty.

"Bruno Branco. Yeah I know but I developed feelings for her anyway. I really didn't know her very well. It was all sex. I didn't want that to be the case with us. I wanted a lot more than that from you. I hope you know that." Said Joe. He came over too her and embraced her.

"I've known that since the beginning Joe. I think in the beginning you got smitten with me because we are alike in a lot of ways. You were having fun with me and I don't mean……..I don't mean that you just wanted to fall into bed with me. I think you were amazed at that too just like I am." Said Rusty.

"Oh really. Do you know how bad things have gotten? Really Rusty? If Annette were not on her way you would be on yours but not to the bust. That's a fact." Joe said seriously.

"Oh Really?" She asked sly grin and all.

"I'm not kiddin'." Said Joe. "I have just about reached my limit here. I need to warn you about that."

"Oh Darlin' don't warn me, show me for goodness sake how long have I been messin' with you anyway and you say……….Rusty it's not time." She said just as seriously.

"For a while now. I wasn't sure if that happened it wouldn't last past the next morning." Said Joe.

"It will, I assure you on my end it will." Said Rusty. "I think we have more in common than that."

"Good then I'm keeping that in mind. FYI Rusty not in the back of it either." Said Joe as he kissed her again. Rusty just couldn't believe what was happening finally. After a nice long passionate kiss he pulled back a little but didn't let her go quite yet.

"Oh boy! Joe that kiss just singe me quite a bit." Said Rusty.

"Ok then you know." Said Joe. Annette knocked on the door. 

Joe answered it.

"Sorry sir I have the wrong room……wait…… Joe?" Asked Annette doing a double take.

"Yeah it's me." Said Joe letting her in.

"This boy is one hellava disguise artist isn't he?" Asked Annette.

"Tell me about it. If I hadn't heard his voice I would have taken to hitting him." Said Rusty.

"He's really cool isn't he?" Asked Annette.

"No I think he's pretty hot there Annette." Said Rusty giggling. "It's a wonder I don't have singe marks on me right now. Whew!"

Joe winked at her. "Ok now. Give everything away why don't you while you are at it." Said Joe saying what Rusty usually says.

"He's gonna use the drawl tonight isn't he?" Asked Annette. "By the way there is no trace of any other accent. You been taking notes from our Rusty ?" 

"Sure have Annette. Oh and I promise not to go too far with you." Said Joe.

"I didn't think so." Said Annette.

"Believe me Annette he is a man of his word." Said Rusty.

"Ok now Rusty. We talked about that." Said Joe pulling Rusty's leg.

"I know Handsome. So when I hook him ya'll are calling Leland." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, right after. You take him out back and we will listen if he gets well…….when he does I'll come out and take him into custody." Said Joe.

"Ok but don't leave that too long. You know how I am about that boy touching me." Said Rusty.

"I know." Said Joe. "I don't like that we have to use you at all with this but things are that way. In order to get him………"

"It's ok Handsome." Said Rusty. She went over and hugged him and gave him a small kiss.

"You be careful Rusty. This is all getting dangerous as hell. I don't know if I could stand…….."

"Darlin', we both need to be careful. You know I will be careful. We got unfinished bidness don't we?" She asked.

Joe cracked a smile. "Why yes we do Miss Rusty." Said Joe in the drawl again.

"Then you remember that and everything will be just fine my Darlin' Joe." Said Rusty as they were about to kiss again Annette chimed in.

Annette cleared her throat. "Ya'll we got a rat to catch. I know you can catch each other later." She said as she giggled.

"Ok, Then lets go and get this over with." Said Joe as he hugged Rusty one more time.

"I'll go in the Bonneville and you and Annette can go in the Camaro." Said Rusty.

"You have a Camaro?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, it's red and is a 1970." Said Annette.

"Humm, you three like the old cars don't ya'll?" He asked.

"Yes we do and I'll be really glad when you get back into that Jersey accent." Said Rusty.

"I love you Rusty." Said Joe.

"I love you too Joe." Said Rusty. 

"If anyone asks my name is Tony ok Annette?" Asked Joe.

"Ok. Let's go you wanna drive Carmen?" Asked Annette.

"Oh Lord, you mean you named yours too?" Asked Joe. He had taken on his character already. 

"Of course. What ever Rusty does we all three follow and vise versa." Said Annette.

Later on that night Rusty was sitting on a bar stool in the Club "Night Moves". It was almost 11pm and Max had not shown up as of yet. Annette had wired Rusty before they left. Joe had talked to Marcy before they left too.

"When is that boy coming?" Asked Annette.

"I don't know Annette I hope he comes soon. I'm starting to get a really bad feeling on all this." Said Joe as he sat there and held Annette's hand.

"Rusty is pretty lucky she has you in her life Joe. I couldn't have done better for her myself." Said Annette smiling at Joe.

"Thanks, I was hoping that you and Henry would approve." Said Joe.

"After you meet him I bet we become the 4 Musketeers. I'm sure that will be the case." Said Annette.

"I'm honored that you would include me into your group Annette." Said Joe.

"We are a family Joe. You would be a brother to Henry and I." Said Annette.

"Don't include Rusty on the brother thing there." Said Joe.

Annette giggled. "I know Joe. I think it's great you love her so much. It's nice to see her so happy and you give her that. She had a hard time of it for right at 15 years. She didn't date. She was afraid she would make the wrong choice again and wind up like before. Something about you changed that for her and I am grateful to you for being such a good, honest man." 

Joe smiled at Annette. "Thanks."

"Your welcome………Joe there he is." Said Annette.

"Yeah and he is making a bee line for the bar." Said Joe as they watched Max go to the bar and put his hand on Rusty's shoulder.

"Hello Rusty." Said Max.

"Why Hello Max." Said Rusty.

"Listen I want to apologize about the incident in the garage. I was under orders to do that from the Cartel. Why do you think you survived?" He asked.

"Well ok Max but you have to know it did a lot to me." Said Rusty.

"I'm sure it did and I am sorry. I no longer take orders I give them now. I receded that order for a hit on you." Said Max.

"That was thoughtful." Said Rusty. 

"So what are you doing back in Dallas? You and Joe Renato not work out?" He asked.

"No it didn't. I wanted to come home I'm out of the FBI. I got tired of not making enough too. I'm doing PI work right now. It's slow starting though." Said Rusty.

"She sure knows what to say." Said Joe. "I have watched her work a man many times but not like this."

"She wants to get him Joe. She's doing a damn good job too." Said Annette.

"So what do you say Rusty you want to start over?" Asked Max. "I really have missed seeing you."

"Well, you know I can't hold a grudge forever." Said Rusty.

"Oh yes she can you rat." Said Joe.

"Your right about that Joe." Said Annette.

"Good then. Why don't we get out of here and go to my place. Then we can discuss a lot of things more privately." Said Max. He bent in and kissed her. "One thing I have always believed Rusty you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

"Well, I suppose so if you want to be more private." Said Rusty.

"Ok that is the signal call Leland." Said Joe.

Rusty got up and was leaving with Max. They were out the back door. Joe and Annette stayed just inside the door.

"Leland is on his way." Said Annette.

"Good. We just have to wait…………."

"Max not here." Said Rusty.

"I just can't wait Rusty. I have wanted you a long time. You know if I had love in me it would be for you." Said Max.

"Nice to know you care so much." said Rusty as he began to kiss her neck.

"Ok what's he doing?" Asked Joe.

"You have to ask?" Asked Annette raising an eyebrow.

"Stop Max not here in the alley." Said Rusty.

"I can't wait that long Rusty." Said Max pushing her up against the wall and shoving his hands up her skirt.

"Please no." Said Rusty. "This isn't the……….." then he hit her.

"I say were and when I told you that." Said Max.

"He hit her." Said Joe. "Let's go."

"Wait just a minute. Leland wont be here for a little bit." Said Annette.

Max got a hold of her and started messing around with her. She clawed him.

"Bitch!" Yelled Max. His face clawed several times by Rusty.

"She got him." said Annette.

They heard another smack and a thud. "Now, we will finish this right here and now." Said Max. He had took her to the ground with the last smack and was poised on top of her reading himself to take her by force.

"I think now is the time." Said Joe. He didn't wait for Annette to disagree with him this time. He was out the back door gun drawn.

Further down the alley the drugs were there. A tall, slim biker was standing waiting for Max to come and get the shipment. He was about to light a cigar but he thought better of that when he heard the scuffle. He went down the alley to investigate.

Meanwhile back at the back door Joe had his revolver trained on Max.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you interrupting us?" Asked Max getting up and zipping his pants back up. He hadn't got a chance to do anything yet.

Joe threw down the hat and put away his glasses.

"Well, well Joe Renato. So this was all a lie." Said Max.

"Yes it was Max. Now be a good boy and put those hands on the back of your head." said Joe. He was right at rage because he saw Rusty on the ground trying to get up but he had hit her hard the last time.

"Rusty are you ok, Honey?" He asked as Max obeyed his order to put his hand behind his head.

"I think so Joe." Said Rusty. 

Annette waited in front of the club for Leland. When he got there she jumped in the car. 

About that time the tall slim biker came out of the shadows. Gun drawn.

"Everything ok Boss?" Asked the Biker.

"No Possum. That man over there is FBI his name is Joe Renato and I want him disposed of. He's been a thorn in my side for months now." Said Max smiling and putting his hands down. The biker came up to Joe and when he had his back to Max he winked at Joe. The wink took Joe by surprise.

"Now hand over your weapon Mister." Said the biker.

Joe wasn't sure what to think. Rusty was still dazed a little but getting up from the alley floor.

"Possum, I want it done now." Said Max smiling at Joe evilly.

Joe handed him his gun after the second time Max called his name. The biker turned Joe around facing the wall and pretended to pat him down for more weapons. He stuck the gun in Joe's pocket.

"Now, when I give you a signal improvise. You are going to have to rush him." Said the biker in a whisper.

"Ok. Henry?" Whispered Joe. 

"Rusty's Joe right?" Asked the Biker.

"Yeah." Said Joe. 

"It's me. How did you know? Never mind." Said Henry. "He's clean boss." 

"Ok now I want that son of a bitch capped right now. I want Rusty to see what happens when you mess with me." Said Max. He crossed his arms and smiled manically.

"Please no Max." Said Rusty begging for Joe's life. "Don't kill him."

Max held her back from the scene on the other side of the alleyway. "Oh I'm not, but Possum is." Said Max. I'll just put another slug in him for flavor."

Rusty heard the name of the biker. She knew it had to be Henry. But she was still scared and worried. 

Henry got a hold of Joe and started to put him in an execution style pose. Then when Joe was going down to the ground Henry jerked him up at the last minute. Joe rushed Max as Rusty got out of the way. He had got his gun in his left hand while Henry was starting to pose him. Joe hit Max hard knocking him into the other wall on the opposite side of the alley . A struggle ensued. Joe was beating the tar out of Max. Then Max got a hold on Joe's left hand that held the gun. He twisted his hand so that Joe was going to have to let go. Then he made a mistake he took the gun and put it between him and Joe. He was squeezing Joe's hand so that he would let go still. Then he changed his grip on Joe's hand and that made Joe who still had a little hold on the revolver squeeze off the trigger. A gunshot echoed down the alley. Joe and Max looked at each other in horror. Then they looked down. Then Joe looked at Rusty.

In the car Leland and Annette heard the gunshot.

"Let's get a move on Leland." Said Annette.

"Oh My God Joe!" Yelled Rusty. All of them held shock on their faces. Soon it became evident who had been shot. Joe and Max still stood motionless until Max looked down and saw he was hit. He fell to the ground. The bullet had gotten him in the heart. Death was imamate. Joe looked down at Max who lay there with blood pooling on his white dress shirt.

"I didn't mean to kill him." Said Joe.

"Thank you God!" Said Rusty as she ran over to Joe and embraced him. Joe put his arm around her still stunned from what had happened. Henry took Joe's gun and put it in his pocket.

"We know you didn't." Said Henry. "It was the way it had to be Joe." Henry patted his shoulder.

"He's dead isn't he?" Asked Joe still in shock.

Rusty went over to Max's lifeless body and kicked it hard in the ribs with her pointed toed pumps. "Yep the bastard is dead alright."

"Ok. Just want to make sure." Said Joe coming off of what had happened.

"By the way I'm Henry Stephens." Said Henry as he smiled at Joe and offered his hand.

"Joe Renato. Pleased to finally meet you." Said Joe as he took his hand and shook it. Henry pulled Joe into a guy hug about that time.

Rusty tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Henry if you ever do anything like this again I will kill you myself." Said Rusty as Henry let Joe go.

"Don't worry I have reasons not to do this again." Said Henry smiling. He went and hugged Rusty and kissed her cheek. Leland and Annette came blaring up lights going. They jumped out of the car.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked Leland.

"It was an accident Leland. I didn't mean to kill him we got into a fight and he made me pull the trigger trying to get the gun from my hand." Said Joe.

"Well, don't worry too much. One less bastard in this world aint gonna to hurt things none. We will call it self defense. Because I know that is what it was. " Said Leland putting his hand on Joe's shoulder. Annette looked at the biker.

"Hey Sweetheart did you miss me?" Henry asked. Annette brightened and ran over into Henry's arms. They kissed and hugged.

"Well, I didn't know about that ya'll." Said Leland. "But if I didn't know then they were keeping it professional." 

Rusty came and stood with Joe. He put his arm around her and she around him. 

"That was a close call Handsome. You had better not try that again either." Said Rusty.

"Believe me Rusty for rest of my life I'm going to avoid that." Said Joe.

"The drugs are in that van back there. I brought it from up north a ways from Pottsboro TX." Said Henry.

"As for you Henry why all the cloak and dagger?" Asked Leland.

"The heat was on Leland. I had to do something and fast. The night before I heard noises outside it was right before sunrise. I saw a man get into the car I got from impound and wire it to blow. A few minutes later I heard an explosion. So the guy that wired it wasn't very bright and did himself in. I added my ring, watch and necklace so you would think I was dead. But remember I called you and left a message that I was out of the game for awhile. I also said don't believe all you see. Then I called my friend at the lab and told them to tell you that it was me." Said Henry.

"You thought of everything. You left those discs for us." Said Rusty.

"How long did it take you to figure out I wasn't dead?" He asked.

"Well not long but I spent a miserable night thinking you were in LA." Said Rusty.

"I promise I wont do that again if I don't have too. But I knew you would figure out the riddles." Said Henry.

"Yeah I did. So did Annette on the other disc." Said Rusty.

"Joe helped us a lot coordinating things. I wish he would stay and work with us here." Said Leland. "But I know he belongs in LA and with Rusty with him."

"Rusty you not coming back to Texas?" Asked Henry worriedly. 

"Only to visit." Said Rusty. "My place is with Joe."

Henry thought for a moment. "Yeah you need to be happy Rusty. Annette and I are. Joe's a good man and more than I thought he would be." Said Henry. He hugged Rusty again. "Don't worry Pippy. You know I will always love you too."

"Pippy?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah what I used to call her when she called me Possum. Annette was Blondie." Said Henry. "Oh you know Pippy Long Stocking."

"Yeah ok. That's really cute Henry. I think I will remind her of that sometime." Said Joe chuckling. Rusty hit him. "It fits. If I remember that little girl got in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah and Rusty is twice that so watch out." Said Henry.

"Now someone tells me." Said Joe starting to laugh.

"No one told Annette or me either we found out soon enough." Said Henry. He took a partial out of mouth. It was his front teeth. "This is how I learned in first grade. She got mad at me for telling her that the monkey bars belonged to boys only. She knocked my front teeth out and I had already gotten my permanent one's in. Then she had the nerve to pick them up dust them off and hand them to me saying I would need them for the tooth fairy." Said Henry sliding the partial back into his mouth. 

Joe started laughing. He was getting a mental image of them as kids doing that.

"Now Henry you know I apologized when I handed you the teeth. At least I was nice enough to dust them off for you." Said Rusty smirking a smile at him.

"You were Pippy." Said Henry smiling. "After that I knew you were bad ass and I wanted you for my friend."

Joe was getting a kick out of the story.

"Why don't ya'll go and rest up. All of you have had a bad two or three days." Said Leland. "Don't report tomorrow just wait till Monday."

"Thanks Leland." Said Joe still chuckling.

"Leland thank you. We have things to do tonight and tomorrow." Said Rusty.

"I thought so. Enjoy your stay now. We have put Cortez in solitary confinement. His sons are in solitary too. The meth lab and the men involved are being taken right now by other agents. So get all four of you." Said Leland. The men shook hands with him and the women hugged him.

"Joe want to try for breakfast in the am or will you be busy?" Asked Henry his arm around Annette.

"What do you think Rusty, Honey?" Asked Joe.

"I think we had better make it dinner Henry." Said Rusty winking at Joe.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I'll give you a call around 5 then." Said Henry. They all said their good bye's for the moment and left for their places.

"Rusty?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah Handsome?" She asked.

"I like your Henry. He's a card." Said Joe.

"I thought you might." Said Rusty.

"Oh Honey?" He began again.

"Yes Darlin'?" She asked.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked.

"If we aren't on now we will be soon." Said Rusty giggling.

Joe shook his head and smiled. Then he took her hand.

"We have good friends here." Said Joe.

"Glad you see it that way." Said Rusty.

"Oh and by the way you had better watch out Pippy." Said Joe.

"Oh really." Said Rusty giggling. "You gonna knock my front teeth out?"

"No nothing as serious as that. But you are fixin' to get it Rusty." Said Joe doing the drawl again.

"You didn't have to tell me I know." Said Rusty giggling.

The next morning there were clothes strewn from the door to his bedroom. Joe in his sleep was curled up with Rusty and she with him. He woke up and looked at the woman in his arms and smiled and held her closer. Rusty began to stir about that time. She opened her eyes and smiled at Joe taking her hand and putting it on his face.

"Good Morning Handsome." Said Rusty with an audible loud purr in her voice.

"Good Morning Gorgeous." Said Joe. She kissed him.

"So do you think this has changed anything for the worse?" She asked.

"Na, I should have done this sooner. Had I know you would have that louder purr in your voice after…."

"I know Handsome. Sounds different than when you kiss me doesn't it?" Said Rusty. "It's been a long time since I………"

" Yes it does. I know you are pleased. I'm happy about that." Said Joe. "I know it's been too long for you Rusty and I am sorry." 

"Wasn't your fault I hadn't. That was my decision." Said Rusty resting against him. "You seem pleased. With yourself and with me. " Said Rusty.

"Very don't worry." Said Joe. "I think things will get even better with more time and practice." Said Joe. Rusty hit his arm.

"Ouch, woman. I was giving you a compliment there." Said Joe as he held her again.

"I know. I'm just glad there will be a next time." Said Rusty as she looked up at him.

Joe looked at her strangely. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"I don't know now that you said………."

"Rusty, is that why you haven't?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth I just didn't think much on it. But that all changed the first time I saw you." Said Rusty. "Do you know why I call you Handsome?"

"Well, I believe that you believe that I am. Did I just say that?" He asked.

"Ah yeah, but that is not the reason it's just one of them. When I looked at you and really saw what was in your eyes that first night……..for the first time in 15 years the woman began to surface in me. It was hard to ignore." Said Rusty.

Joe looked a bit cocky about that time. "So, I just did it for ya?" He asked.

"You could say that but it wouldn't hardly describe what I was feeling." Said Rusty.

"Humm." Said Joe. "I shoulda done this sooner."

"Joe even though I have sort of been upset with you about waiting, I realize you were being the smart one on the timing." Said Rusty. "This is when it was meant to be. I was rushing things I suppose. But boy I want you to know I wanted you in the worst way. I still do that isn't changing." 

"Yeah, I'm with you on that and why I had restraint is a mystery." He said agreeing.

"No mystery there Joe. You're a good honest man, you felt it was in our best interest for me to be well enough. That says volumes for you. I have known that since the beginning. I just looked into those baby blues and got lost somewhere between the song we danced too which was Some Day We'll Be Together." and getting into Heather's car. There was something passing between us then. She said.

"Yeah I remember. Even though I was there to get that notebook and then to get you out I felt that too." Said Joe. 

"I'm happy Joe." Said Rusty snuggling down again.

"You look happy." Said Joe. "By the way so am I."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Said Rusty.

"Do you think we will be here all day?" Asked Joe.

"Most of it." She giggled then looked slyly at him getting up a bit. "But I plan to show you around here. What kind of hostess would I be if I didn't?" 

"Ok, if you want too." Said Joe starting to chuckle. He was pleased that she was pleased.

"Oh I want too Darlin'. I have a lot of that to catch up on. And you my sweet Darlin are the man for the job." She winked at him. "Are we going back early to LA since we got Max?" Asked Rusty.

"No, we had 5 days here and this is the third one. I'd like to get to know Henry and Annette." Said Joe.

"Well, seeing as you are in the fold now………You and Henry are going to get along just fine if last night was any indication." Said Rusty as she settled in his arms.

"Yeah but one thing is for sure." Said Joe.

"Yeah, Darlin'?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly thinking about Henry right now." Said Joe in a knowing voice.

"Oh really now what or who could you be thinking of?" She asked as she started to giggle.

"Humm, I think you know who and what so………" Said Joe as she sat up to look at him.

"Oh my Darlin'. The love bug done bit you pretty bad hasn't he?" Asked Rusty.

"Yeah, Honey I'm afraid so." Said Joe as he took her into his arms and kissed her. 

"Whew! You just singed me again. I'll have to get the smoke outta everything." Said Rusty. "I think I am going to get it again."

"Yep. You can place a bet on that Honey." Said Joe as he pulled the covers over them. The giggling started for both of them.

For the next few days they spent equal amounts of time between sight seeing, his room and spending time with Annette and Henry. The men even went off by themselves and took a ride in Henry's Jag and played pool down at a sports bar. It was a good vacation for both of them. Leland had Joe and Rusty's testimony taped and the documents signed before it was time for them to leave. On the day they left Henry and Annette went with them too the airport to say good bye.

"I wish ya'll didn't have to go back so soon." Said Annette hugging Rusty.

"Yeah, it's been really nice getting to know all of you." Said Joe as he shook hands and did a guy hug with Henry.

"We want to see you again really soon." Said Henry. "I think you know we are the 4 Musketeers now don't you Joe?" 

"Yeah, and I am honored that you think that much of me." Said Joe. He hugged Annette.

"I'm glad you are still with us Henry. I love both of you so much." Said Rusty starting to tear up she hugged Henry.

"We love you too that goes without saying Pippy." Said Henry.

"And we love Joe too. Ya'll be happy ya hear?" Added Annette.

"We will now that we have a path in front of us. You two be happy also." Said Joe. "Good Bye my friends."

"Good Bye Joe. Take care." Said Annette. 

"Good Bye Annette and Henry." Said Rusty. Joe took her hand and they went inside the terminal.

"Did you enjoy yourself Handsome?" She asked.

"For the most part after we got Max." Said Joe. "Those are some really special people you have there Honey." 

"You mean that we have Darlin'." Said Rusty.

"Oh yeah. Now how are we going to handle this new thing we have going on back home?" He asked.

"Oh Darlin' have I got plans for you." Said Rusty as she winked at him.

"One of which I am sure is going to be moving in with you right?" He asked.

"Yeah as soon as Lou's parole is up." Said Rusty.

"I'm flattered Honey. Want me that bad do you?" He asked.

"Oh my sweet Darlin' if you don't know that by now………"

"I know there isn't enough hours in the day for that is there?" He asked smiling widely.

"Nope. You have me addicted." Said Rusty.

"That goes for me too Gorgeous." Said Joe as they boarded the plane.

"Do you think we will ever get tired of being together?" She asked.

"Na, I think what ever we do it will always stay new with us." Said Joe.

In the back of Rusty's mind held a small amount of doubt. But she held it in check.

Upon arriving back in town they checked in with Marty. The light coming off of both them didn't hide what had happened in Texas with them.

"Hello Marty." Said Joe.

"Well, how was your short vacation after you found out Rusty's friend wasn't dead." Asked Marty but he already knew.

"It was interesting to say the least Marty." Said Joe looking at Rusty and smiling.

"You look a lot better than you did when you left here." said Marty to Rusty. "Your both kind of glowing. Texas must agree with both of you."

"Yeah, I feel better too Marty." Said Rusty. "Joe really helped a lot with things there. Thank you so much for sending him with me."

"You couldn't go alone." Said Marty. "Joe was the natural choice."

"Yeah, he was." Said Rusty.

"Like I said glad you got things settled. Leland Johnson called me and your transfer is complete now." Said Marty. "I was surprised that he allowed you to come back and stay."

"Marty, Leland knew I belonged here." said Rusty.

"As to why now……….."

"Marty you know why." Said Joe. "Me and Rusty are……….."

"We have known that for longer than you two have I think." Said Marty. "Better go and check into your team."

"Good Idea." said Joe. "See ya later."

"Sure, glad things worked out." Said Marty. "As long as you two keep things professional you wont hear a word outta me."

"Ok, thanks Uncle Marty." said Rusty as she gave him a hug.

"She's really is never going to let me live that down is she?" Asked Marty patting Rusty's back as she was hugging him.

"Nope, we are stuck with it now." Said Joe. "But that's ok. Once you become family to Rusty, there is nothing in this world she wouldn't do for you. I saw it in Dallas for her friends of a lot of years."

"Ok. You two go and see what's up with the team. They missed you."

"Yeah, we missed them too." Said Rusty as they walked out of Marty's office.

"So Honey, what do we tell our team?" He asked.

"We wont have to tell them anything. Just one look at us and they will know something has changed. Marty saw it." Said Rusty.

They went to Joe's office. Marcy, Heather, Darnell and Lily sat waiting for them to make an appearance.

"Hey guys look at them." Said Marcy starting to smile.

"What happened in Dallas?" Asked Lily.

"Looks like something did." Said Darnell.

"I think we all know that." Said Heather as she went to hug Rusty. 

"You look really good Rusty." Said Heather. "You too Joe. Texas must agree with you."

"Yeah, well it did for the most part." Said Joe.

"We are glad you and Rusty are back." Said Marcy.

"Rusty is back for good now." Said Joe. "Her transfer went though."

"You mean she is ours now?" Asked Lily. 

"Yeah, she's ours now." Said Joe smiling.

"That's great." Said Darnell. Rusty pulled all of them into a group hug again. Then she got Joe by the shirt and pulled him in with them.

"I love you guys. You are my new family. I still love my old one but, I have room in my heart for more." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, I know." Said Joe. They all pulled back and stood eyeing Joe after that comment.

"Ok, ok. So Rusty and I are a little more of an item now." Said Joe. "You all knew it was coming."

"Yeah we did and we are really happy for both of you." said Darnell. They all nodded at the statement.

"That's good now don't you all have work to do?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah, we just wanted to welcome you back and welcome Rusty in for good." Said Marcy.

"Ok then it's been done just fine. Ya'll get a move on back to what you were doin'." Said Joe. They all left the office. Rusty and Joe were still standing. 

"Oh dear Lord in heaven I have corrupted you." Said Rusty rolling her eyes.

"Nope, you just got me to see what I was missing Rusty." Said Joe.

"That's good. I thought I done corrupted a perfectly good Italian boy there." Said Rusty.

"Oh no not at all Rusty. I had this in me I just needed a little help extracting him from the depths he was in. Oh and Lou left Minerva at your house and here are the keys." Said Joe.

"Thanks. I hope he enjoyed taking her for a while." Said Rusty taking them.

"He did and I'm looking into helping him get one of his own." Said Joe. "Cuz, Rusty this one is taken." Joe smiled at her not unlike he had been smiling at her for the last few days.

"Oh my, you got that look again." Said Rusty. "Best I high tail it to the hills?"

"Na, but I would come right here for a moment there Honey." Said Joe as he pointed to the spot in front of him. She complied and he put his arms around her shoulders facing her. He looked around and saw no one standing around. He pulled her in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Actually it was a warning." Smiled Joe widely.

"Oh with that smile there I know I'm gonna get it, Handsome. A little later on." Said Rusty smirking a sly smile back.

"You got that right Gorgeous." Said Joe. "Remember I told you I could be bad."

"Yeah, You could be at that." Said Rusty. As they smiled at each other and laughed. Fade to black.


End file.
